Her Blood
by MaggieMay21
Summary: Spoiler Alert S4/Tag to 4.16/ Sam becomes what he was meant to be. Can he stop Lilith? Evil!Sam.
1. Power

_My first fanfic, so tell me what you think! J_

**Her Blood**

* * *

He held her arm in his hands, and greedily drank her blood. He felt it burn like acid down his throat, followed shortly by the rush of power, coursing straight to his head and slowly working its way to his fingertips.

He was there with her for what seemed like hours, when in reality he was there for only seconds.

She flashed a devilish grin down at him and whispered softy, "that's my boy". He dropped her arm as if it had burned him, and then he looked her in the eye. She couldn't ignore the powerful glint in his eyes, and his pupils slowly consumed his irises, then the whites of his eyes.

He gave her a small half smile as she slowly dismounted his lap. He felt her blood now coursing through him, like an all time high. Better than any drug on the market probably, because usually drugs made it difficult to think. Thoughts become sluggish, and incoherent. Not this.

His thought process has never been clearer. His vision seemed to become more defined, and se did his hearing. It was too unbelievable for human comprehension.

But then again he wasn't entirely human now was he? Or at least, he doesn't consider himself one. Not anymore. Not since what happened to his brother only a few months ago.

But Dean was back now. So everything should have gone back to normal right? Well, as normal as possible he guessed. But no. He felt he had crossed a line. A line which there was no crossing back over. His old life was done. Finished. And with it went his humanity, and his brothers trust.

Dean was never completely accepting of his abilities. Even when it was the small stuff. A vision into the future here, and small burst of telekinesis there. He was much stronger than that now. Three weeks ago he had used his telekinesis to his advantage, and he had complete control. Then while that scum bag demon was pinned to the wall by nothing but his power, he sent it to hell without a second thought.

Then two weeks ago, he pinned the demon Alistair to the wall, and tortured him with only his mind. He twisted and burned the demon while it was still in its vessel. He smiled when he saw the pain etched in Alistair's face. Then the demon baited him. He dared. He had said, "go ahead. Send me back...if you can."

Sam's smile widened. "I'm stronger than that now...now I can kill." The demon screamed and tried to move, but was still held to the wall forcefully. Then, without so much as a second thought, the demon was dead, killed by Sam's mind alone.

However, before his encounter with Alistair he had, had his fix. Ruby straddled his lap, much like she did tonight, and let him drink from her. As her blood mixed with Azezel's he felt much more powerful. Much more alive.

He also felt an addiction. He knew he was addicted, and a small part of him was sickened by it. Only a small part. The rest of him loved the feel of it in his veins. In his heart. In his mind. Demon blood.

Why fight it anymore? He knew what he was. He knew what he was destined to do. So why continue trying to be the hero? He sighed as those thoughts came to mind. He knew why. Because of Dean, and his Dad. amd his mom. It used to be because of his girlfriend Jess, but he realised that he cant even really remember what she looks like. Not since he died.

So for now he would continue to try and play hero, until the darkness consumed every inch of his soul, or until he died.

Ruby was still smiling at him, and he was smiling at her. He stood from his bed, and noticed how swiftly he now moved. His smile somewhat wavered at the thought of losing himself now. The thoughts weren't too strong though, his eyes were still black.

His gaze shifted toward the door when he heard it open, and saw Dean walking through the threshold carrying a bag of food. Sam was a little shocked, even with his new and improved hearing he didn't hear the grumbling of the Impala over his thoughts.

His eyes moved toward where Ruby had been standing and noticed she was no longer there. He was alone with his brother.

"I got you something to eat. Eat it or don't, whatever floats your boat." Dean said without making direct eye contact with Sam.

Dean closed the door and walked over to the small table by the closed window. He sat down in the old uncomfortable chair and began rummaging through the bag he had just brought with him.

After Dean took the first bite of his burger, he noticed his brother still hadn't moved. He stood frozen by his bed.

"Sam?" Dean questioned innocently. He then saw the lost expression on his brothers face, but that's when he noticed his eyes.

Dean bolted out of his chair and went for the duffel bag he kept next to his bed. Not once taking his eyes off of Sam. "You get the hell out of my brother!" Dean shouted furiously. His fingers then wrapped around the strap of the beg and yanked it onto his bed and began to dig for the flask of holy water.

Sam's lost expression was replaced with a confused one. He looked squarely at his brother and said, "I-I'm not possessed, Dean."

Dean stopped digging around in the bag. "What?"

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm not possessed!"

Dean now looked scared. He took two hesitant steps toward his brother. "Sam...what the hell happened?"


	2. The Lie

_Chapter 2_

_

* * *

_

Sam looked down at his feet. How could he possibly explain this to Dean? How could Dean possibly understand?

He laughed silently. Dean would'nt understand. He wouldn't even try. He was so racist when it came to anything demonic. To be honest Sam wasn't even sure Dean even cared about him anymore. After all Dean had been looking at him differently lately. Ever since he found out about him having demon blood.

Again Sam laughed silently to himself. Dean didn't even know the half of it.

Dean stood in front of him impatiently. "What happened Sam?" Dean repeated in a tone only a little above a whisper.

Sam cocked his head slightly. And answered the only way he felt he could. The way he had become so accustom to over the years. He lied.

"I dunno what you're talking about Dean." Sam said innocently. He sat down on his bed and looked up at his brother.

Dean took another step toward Sam. "Bull! You're eyes are black! Tell me what you were doing!" Dean commanded. Sam noticed the fear that outlined his brothers' tone.

Sam however, continued to try to play innocent. "My eyes aren't black Dean. I don't know what you're talking about." Dean stared down at him wide eyed. Giving Sam an _are you freaking kidding me right now_; look.

"No?" Dean questioned. He then pulled Sam up by the arm, and dragged him into the bathroom. He stopped and turned the light on, then shoved Sam in front of the sink to face the mirror.

Sam gave his reflection a mock-shocked expression. He had to continue playing off his lie.

"Don't give me that, Sam." Dean demanded in a hurt whisper. He stood behind Sam and stared at his brothers' refection. "I told you once though┘I can't stop you from keeping your little secrets, but please don't act like I'm an idiot, okay?"

Dean then walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the table he was sitting at before. He then sat down in his seat and began to dig through the bag again.

"Don't look at me until your eyes are back to normal!" Dean called angrily. Sam smiled at his reflection. This is normal. But Sam wasn't in to mood to be cocky. So he stood in the bathroom silently and stared at his somewhat haunted reflection.

He was still feeling the strong tickle beneath his skin. The power. He had no idea how to bring back the hazel eyes his brother was referring too. So he guessed he had to wait it out like usual.

Sam couldn't help but feel angry toward his brother. Couldn't he see that he was doing this for all the right reasons? He was killing demons, and getting answers as to where to find Lilith. It wasn't like he was going off killing innocent people.

And Ruby was helping him. _Oh_, how she was helping him. He felt a chill crawl up his spine. It came every time he thought of her. He wasn't necessarily attracted to _her_. But what flowed through her veins. His veins.

Sam sighed loudly and called out to Dean. "Are you alright?".

Dean didn't answer. He just ate his burger in silence.

Sam shook his head to himself. God, Dean was such a stubborn bastard. Just like their dad. Their dad was exactly the same way. Stubborn, and racist against anything supernatural. It almost sickened Sam. Almost being the key word. He had grown up with them. They were still his family.

Sam couldn't help but wonder what kind of hunter his mom was. Was she like them? Or would she have accepted Sam? Sam smiled to himself. He thought not.

The tickle beneath his skin began to soften, and the blackness of his eyes eased back into his small pupils. His hazel irises showing in all their human glory.

Sam sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He sat back down on his bed. He looked at his brother, who he then noticed was staring at him with an intense gaze.

"Sam...please? What's going on with you?" Dean pleaded in a little whisper.

Sam shook his head. Then stretched his form out over his bed and grabbed his duffel that was sitting on his pillow. He then sat up and dragged his duffel with him. He dug around in it for a minute then pulled out a newspaper clipping.

"I think we've got a werewolf on our hands. Are you or I going to the morgue this time?" Sam said loudly. Clearly changing the subject.

Dean shook his head slowly, then looked down at his burger. "Whatever dude. Yea. It's My turn."


	3. Inhuman

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Sam and Dean limp back into their motel room two nights later. The werewolf hunt had worked in their favor. They killed the werewolf without any problems then burned the corpse in an old warehouse downtown. Which meant tomorrow they'd be heading off to their next hunt.

The brothers haven't said much to each other since the other day. Dean won't look at Sam for more than a few seconds, and Sam isn't pushing. Although he's not sure if Dean will come around.

Dean takes some clothes from his duffel that was sitting on his bed, then brushes past Sam to get to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him. He doesn't need to announce that he's taking a shower.

Sam sits on the end of his bed, then pulls out his phone from his pocket as it vibrates. He looks at the screen and sees its only a number, and no name. But he's so used to seeing that number on the ID that he knows who it is after reading only the first two digits. It's Ruby.

She sent him a text message. He smiled at her cleverness, if the phone had rang out loud Dean would have heard the ring, and then asked questions when he came out of the bathroom.

With Sam's new senses he heard Dean twist the knobs of the shower before he even heard the water. He smiled to himself. He loved his new abilities. The power of them.

He clicked "open", and then he read the message silently.

_"You. Me. Be ready by midnight."_

His smile widened as he read through the message, then a familiar shiver traveled up his spine. He knew what the message meant. What they would talk about. What they would do.

He knew how dangerously strong he was now. But his mouth salivated at the thought of more power. He wanted it - no; he needed it.

**xXx**

At 11:50, Sam was up and pacing outside. He waited until Dean was asleep until he slipped out. Dean had fallen asleep shortly after his shower. In fact he had been passed out when Sam was done with his own shower.

Sam was sure he'd be back by at least four in the morning. Not too long, only 2 estimated hours before Dean would be up. Sam figured he'd sleep in the car on their way to the next state.

Dean wouldn't ask any questions. Not anymore.

Sam heard her car before he saw it. He had been listening for it carefully. When he saw it come to a stop in front of him he tried to keep his excitement in check.

He opened the passenger door, and then stepped in slowly. He looked at Ruby's smiling face as he closed the door. "Are you ready, Sam?" Ruby asked as if she already knew the answer.

Sam gave her a dangerous half smile. "Absolutely."

**xXx**

They arrived at an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. It looked as if it had been run down for years. It was the size of a small house, and on the inside it had only four rooms. The walls were an off-white color with mold stretching from the ceiling to the floor. The floor was dirty and worn, but Sam was sure it was gray before the dirt and mold invaded.

Sam sat in a chair in the middle of the floor of the room closest to the front door. This room was the largest and by far the grimiest.

He looked up at Ruby who was steadily walking toward him with a small knife in her left hand. She was smiling and seemed a bit more perky tonight, Sam noticed. But when he asked her about it she replied with a small shrug.

She stood with her knees touching Sam's. She looked down at him with a look of approval on her face. "Are you sure you wanna do this? Usually we wait up to three weeks before trying this again...and its only been two days."

Sam nodded and gave her a half smile. He placed his hands on her hips and said softly, "I need to be stronger, Ruby."

Ruby returned the nod. Her smile widened when he placed his trembling hands on her hips. She then straddled his lap like she had done so many times before. Then she leaned in and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

He returned the gesture. He knew that for some reason Ruby liked to make this a sexual experience. He didn't protest. As long as he got what he wanted.

She quickly pulled away from his lips and held up the knife in her hand. Sam looked at it with a hint of excitement in his eyes. He watched as she slowly dragged the blade across her right arm. Her left arm was still healing.

He held his breath as the crimson liquid dripped down her arm. Once the blade pulled away revealing her horizontal cut, Sam plunged.

He didn't bother lightly lapping at the blood like usual. No. He needed his fix, to scratch that itch just beneath his skin. He sucked and licked at the cut, and smiled to himself as the familiarly beautiful acidic blood poured down his throat.

Then, there it was the power, stronger than ever before, coursing through his blood. Giving him the same light headed feeling, but much more intense. He couldn't think of anything else. Just Ruby, and her blood. His blood. Demon blood.

He gasped and moaned in pleasure, until a familiar and unwelcome voice thundered through the room.

"What the _hell_, Sam?" Dean asked loudly.

Sam's head snapped up from Ruby's arm, and shoved her off his lap. She landed on the floor half way across the room. His strength having been increased dramatically.

He stared at his brother with fear in his eyes, but that was soon masked as his pupils again consumed his eyes, making them black.

Dean stepped back and stared at Sam's face. Not noticing as Ruby got to her feet, she too was looking at Sam.

"Dean, please-". Sam began to defend himself. He took a couple steps toward his brother. But Dean backed up.

"Please? Please what, Sam? You've gone too far." Dean said softly.

Sam stepped forward hesitantly. "What does that mean?"

Dean sighed. "I don't know what it means. And it's clear to me that you're not going to stop, because I told you - hell the _angels_ told you, Sam! But you won't listen...you're barely human anymore Sam."

Sam stepped back. He knew he was less than human, but it was still a shock to hear his brother say it out loud like that. Like he was scared of him. But Sam straightened his posture, giving him a more intimidating look, showing off all his glory in his 6'4 frame.

"I'm not human, Dean. Never really have been, have I?"Sam asked hotly.

This got a rise out of Dean, but his reaction wasn't what Sam thought it would be.

"Oh come on! Is that really what you think? That you've never been human? You were human a year ago Sam! You didn't drink blood, and use your powers, and you damn sure didn't have black eyes!"

"You wouldn't understand Dean, and I'm done trying to explain myself to you!"

Sam walked in Dean's direction, but walked past him, going for the door behind him. He was aware that Ruby had been his ride, and he didn't want to be stuck in a car with Dean, so he walked all the way back to their motel room, thinking about his next move.

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews! It's really encouraging because I'm brand new at this. Haha. I'll be back with chapter 4 soon. Tell me what you want to see, and I'll see if I cant deliver. :)_


	4. Intervention

_Chapter 4_

* * *

About an hour and a half later Sam managed to get back to the motel room. He hadn't seen the Impala in the parking lot, so it was safe to say Dean wasn't back yet. Sam was sure he'd come back, all his stuff was still here. And Dean wouldn't just abandon him. Would he?

Sam made his way to the bathroom, and clicked on the light. He put his hands on either side of the sink and stared into the mirror. He wasn't surprised to find that his eyes where still black. He was still seething, and the black only came to his eyes after drinking from Ruby, or going through great emotional endurance.

He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, and it worked a little. Only a little.

He then noticed a small amount of blood that had dropped from his mouth. He licked it off greedily like the junkie he felt he had become. It was a scary sight really. He definitely didn't look human anymore.

At those thoughts he took another deep breath, and was a bit relieved when the blackness of his eyes slipped back into his pupils. That would be awkward if Dean were to come back and Sam's eyes were still black, it would only make things more difficult.

As if on cue, Sam heard the very familiar grumbling of the Impala as it came to a stop in front of their room. Then silence. His hearing picked up on the jingling of keys, then he heard the driver's door squeak open, then slam shut.

Sam took another deep breath as he heard the motel room door open then slam. He then turned the light off as he exited the bathroom.

Dean had taken off his leather jacket and dropped it on the table by the window. He looked up at his brother with an expressionless face.

"We're going to Bobby's tomorrow. Be ready by seven."

He then kicked off his boots, and climbed into his bed without another word to Sam. He just stood there in amazement. He had expected his brother to tear him a new one. But nothing. He must have been really upset.

Sam shrugged it off then sat on his own bed. He then kicked off his shoes. There was nothing to say really unless Dean was going to talk. And it was apparent that he wouldn't.

He then crossed the room to turn off the light before crawling under his sheets.

Sam wondered exactly what Dean had said to Bobby. Did he tell him what he had walked into tonight? Or were they just going there to help him with a job? It was killing him. He wanted to know whether he should be scared or not.

He then rolled over to face his brother who had his back to him. Sam sighed. Of course he should be scared.

**xXx**

The drive to Bobby's house was nothing but five hours of complete silence. It was almost torturous. Sam wanted to know what exactly Dean was thinking. So he would sneak a glance at his brother every few minutes. However, Dean's well practiced game face never wavered. He looked void of all emotion as he drove.

Now they sat in Bobby's library. He only had a cryptic voicemail from late last night to announce the boys' arrival. He didn't know what was wrong with them, but whatever it was, it was pretty big because Dean never so much as looked at his brother.

"So what's going on with you two?" Bobby asked suspiciously. He kept a guard up, just in case it was as huge as Dean was making it out to be.

Dean sighed. "This one-" he said motioning toward Sam "seems to be sneaking out at night, to hang out with demons."

"What?" Bobby asked a little shocked. Whatever he was expecting it sure wasn't that.

"It's not like we're friends or anything! I'm using her to go after Lilith!"

Sam defended.

Dean laughed a small humorless laugh. "Sure didn't look like that from where I was standing! You looked very comfortable drinking from that bitch!"

"Wait. Drinking? What are you talking about?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Bobby, Sam here has been drinking demon blood. And I'm sure last night wasn't the first night was it, Sam? Three days ago?"

Bobby looked from Dean to Sam wide eyed. His guard had been completely blown. He _definitely_ wasn't expecting that.

"No it wasn't Dean, if you need to know." Sam stated with a cocky half smile.

"Why, Sam? Why are you going around doing this?" Dean asked angrily. He could barely stand the sight of his brother at this point.

"I told you Dean! I'm using her so I can get to Lilith. I need to be strong enough." Sam said defiantly, looking directly at his brother.

"So, what, Demon blood is like an energy drink or something?"

Sam then looked down at his feet. How could he even begin to make Dean understand? He couldn't, Dean's too pig headed.

"Just drop it Dean! I don't want to talk about it anymore. You couldn't understand."

"Try to make me understand then!"

Sam stood suddenly, towering over Dean. He tried really hard to keep his rage in check, but it was _really_ hard right now.

"No! I can't! And to be honest, I'm not sure I want to."

Dean then stood also. He certainly wasn't as tall as Sam, but at least this way he didn't feel too small.

"To be honest? Wow. That's a first!"

Sam stepped closer to Dean and straightened his posture, making himself more intimidating.

"What was the point in coming all the way out here and bothering Bobby with this? We could have had this argument in the car or in some motel!"

Dean stepped back and shrugged. "Consider this an intervention Sam. Only you don't have a choice in the matter, Sam. You're getting off that stuff."

Sam smiled at his brother dangerously. "You talk about it like I'm addicted."

Dean shrugged again. "Aren't you? I mean why else would you lie, and sneak around unless you were getting a fix."

Sam laughed on the surface, trying to play it off like he thought he brother was paranoid. When in reality he was damn near panicking. How could Dean have found out? He had only just caught on last night! Was Sam that obvious?

He took a deep breath after his little laugh. "Even if I were addicted to the stuff, how would you stop me from leaving to get my next '_fix_'".

He emphasized the word 'fix' in air quotes, in an attempt to play off his lie. Unfortunately Dean wasn't buying it.

"Oh, I have ways" Dean stated in a dangerous tone.

Sam laughed again, but this time it was genuine.

"How Dean? Please, enlighten me!"

Dean smiled at his brother, then pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, and quickly slipped them over his brothers' wrists tightly.

Sam scoffed. "Cute, Dean. But I don't think these will stop me from walking out of the house."

"You're probably right, Sam." Dean said in a defeated tone. But that's when he pulled a syringe from his other pocket, and plunged it into his brothers' neck.

Sam yelped in surprise. Did his brother really just drug him? Most definitely, because he felt his thought process slowing, and his eyelids becoming these powerful abilities, and his brother was still as unpredictable as ever.

When he collapsed heavily onto the floor, Bobby turned to face Dean. ⌠Are you stupid, boy? You don't just plunge needles into peoples' necks! You could've killed 'im!"

Dean shrugged. "Could have, but didn't."

He then looked down at his brother then walked over to lift the upper part of his brother. "Are you gonna help me get him upstairs?"

Bobby nodded then went to lift Sam's lower definitely wasn't expecting this.


	5. Changed

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Sam searched his mind frantically for the memories that would explain his severe headache. His eyelids were very heavy, and he couldn't seem to open them. What the hell happened?

He knew he was lying on a bed, but that was about it.

He tried to lift his arm to rub his face, but his hands wouldn't move. He found a pressure around his wrists. He pulled his arms, but he only felt pain. He then stopped pulling, and realized his hands were chained to something.

What the hell happened?

Then, like suddenly being hit by a car, the memories came back in a flash. Going to Bobby's house, arguing with Dean about Sam's 'problem', and then Dean cuffing his hands. Did Dean drug him? That bastard!

Sam's eyes bolted open at the thought, the heaviness forgotten. His brother had drugged him. And now he was in Bobby's upstairs bedroom, chained to the bed. His wrists were cuffed to the bed poles, and his torso was chained to the bed itself! Sam knew that Dean didn't trust him anymore, but this is taking it a little too far!

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Dean came into sight. He had a smug expression on his face that was only baiting Sam.

"Good, you're awake!" was all Dean said.

Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Sam called angrily, as he threw his torso against the chains.

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, you know that's not gonna happen."

Sam gritted his teeth. "Okay, I get it, I'm being an ass! But this isn't funny anymore Dean! Just unchain me, and we'll forget this ever happened."

Dean shook his head again, and then he stepped closer to the bed. "You might be able to forget Sam, but I won't. And if I let you go right now, what would that accomplish? You'd still be running off with Ruby."

Sam took a deep breath, and relaxed his body against the bed. "So when do I get outta here?"

Dean shrugged. "Whenever you start acting like your old self again."

Sam scoffed. "That's assuming I've changed at all. I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean chuckled humorlessly. "How can you even say that? To me of all people! You're not the same Sam I knew. You're angry, you're mean, you're - "

"- Strong" Sam added, cutting Dean off.

Dean stared at Sam sadly, "Demonic."

Sam laughed loudly, resting his head against the pillow. "So you say."

Dean stepped back toward the door hesitantly. Not once breaking eye contact with Sam.

"I'll be back in about an hour to bring you food."

Sam lifted his head again, "How am I gonna piss Dean?"

Dean smiled at him with an evil glint in his eyes. "Bed pan."

Sam's eyes widened in horror. "Are you freakin' _kidding_ me Dean?"

"'fraid not, Sam. See you in an hour."

Dean then broke eye contact with Sam. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Sam was now on the verge of panic. How could he get to Ruby now? He needed her; her blood wasn't something like a chocolate bar. It wasn't a small craving. It was a painful _need_. He had never taken it so far as to withstand the need for so long, and he was afraid of what would happen; what he would do.

He had to get out of here, and he had to do it fast.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short, chapter 6 will be longer probably. _

_Thank you so much for all the support guys. I mean it. This started out as a small one shot but your reviews keep this going. :)_


	6. Rage

_Chapter 6_

* * *

A week later, Sam was beginning to feel the itching beneath his skin. His insides hurt, and his body was covered with a thick layer of sweat. He didn't say much, but when he did, it was usually something nasty, and usually directed toward Dean.

After all, this wasn't Bobby's idea. He had been just as surprised as Sam was when he was first brought there. However, sometimes Sam was sent into an almost uncontrollable rage, and if Bobby was in the room, he would hear about it.

Now Sam's eyes were closed, but he felt a cold wet cloth being pressed lightly against his fevered head. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was grateful for it.

A wave of pain ripped through Sam's entire body and he moaned lightly. It was intense, and it usually meant he was about to another fit of rage soon.

Sam opened his eyes a crack and saw it was Dean who was pressing the wet cloth against Sam's forehead.

He was sitting next to Sam on the bed, his face contorted in worry as he heard Sam moan a little. When he saw his brothers' eyes open a little, he sighed.

"Hey Sam, how are you today?" He couldn't have said it any nicer, but for some reason it sent Sam over the edge.

His eyes shot open completely, and he began to twist and pull against the chains. His face etched in an almost animalistic fury.

"Let me go damn it!"

Dean pulled his hands away from Sam's forehead, and stared at his brother with a little anger, but mostly pity.

"So today's gonna be one of those days, huh?" Dean asked with a fake smile.

Sam pushed his whole body forward against the chains; he pushed so hard that the bed actually jumped a little. But to his dismay the chains remained intact.

Sam let out a feral scream of defeat as his body slumped back on the bed. Dean's eyes widened at this.

_"What happened to you Sammy?"_ Dean whispered sadly. He had hoped Sam hadn't heard him let his sadness slip past the cracks of his game face.

But Sam did, and he jumped all over it.

Sam glared at Dean dangerously and laughed loudly. Neither of them noticed that during Sam's screaming, Bobby had entered the room, he stood in the doorway and watched.

Sam lifted his head off the pillow, "What happened to _me_? What happened to _you_?"

Dean shrugged and plastered his fake smile on again. "I dunno what you mean."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I mean." Sam accused, letting Dean detect the fury that outlined his words.

"mmm. Nope, don't know what you're talking about." Dean responded.

"Tell me Dean, how did you feel when you were interrogating Alistair? If you could even call that 'interrogation'. I saw what you did to him, Dean - well, the end results anyway. You carved him to a pulp practically! And you made such a big deal about it when Castiel and Uriel came to ask you to do that. Do you remember? You got so moody so depressed, but really on the inside you were happy...maybe just a little...excited?"

Dean stepped closer to Sam, he was seething. It was taking every ounce of himself not to punch him in the face. "Shut your mouth!"

With a speed that couldn't possibly be human, Sam sat up as much as the chains would allow so he could get closer to Dean; to see his expression. When he saw his brothers' anger, Sam's eyes turned black.

"You enjoyed yourself didn't you? After all the things he did to you┘downstairs, you enjoyed dishing out a little payback! You're a _monster_!"

Dean leaned in closer to Sam, "Look who's talking."

Sam's body relaxed against the bed slowly, his eyes were still black, and he never broke eye contact with Dean.

"I may be the one with demon blood...but I've _never_ found pleasure in killing." Sam said menacingly.

He knew it was a lie. Oh how he enjoyed killing Alistair, with every fiber of his being. But right now Dean didn't know that; hell, he didn't even know that it had been Sam who'd killed Alistair. But at the moment he felt no remorse for twisting the truth to make his brother believe he was the evil one.

But that was it. Dean sent a punch directly into Sam's jaw, blinding him for a moment. No sooner had the first punch been thrown, Bobby intervened grabbing Dean and shoving him toward the door.

"You don't want to do this, Dean!" Bobby said in a frustrated tone.

Sam let out a loud laugh, and stared at Bobby and Dean through his charcoal eyes.

"Come on brother! Finish me off! You know you want to!" Sam called, letting the anger pour out with every word.

Dean looked toward Sam with a mixture between anger, sadness, and hurt. He then sighed and said, "You're not my brother."

Then without another word, Dean and Bobby turned and left the room. Leaving Sam alone in his rage.


	7. Sickness

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Yet another week had passed since Sam had baited Dean so cruelly. Dean barely went into the room anymore to see Sam. He only went in that room went Sam had to go to the bathroom, or when he had to eat. Sam hadn't moved off of the bed in two whole weeks.

Sam was getting worse. In some ways he showed normal symptoms of a normal person going through withdraw. He was terribly pale, very sweaty, extremely itchy, and he vomited almost twice a day. However, this wasn't a normal case of withdraw.

His eyes were always black. In fact they had never changed back since his encounter with Dean a week ago. Horrible looking black veins stretched beneath his skin, looking like dark spider webs. It had started about three days ago. Bobby was sponging Sam clean, he unbuttoned his shirt; hearing Sam protest and swear the whole time, and he saw the black veins over the middle of his chest, right over his heart. Bobby had thought it to be nothing and figured it would be gone by the morning, but to his surprise the next time he had checked on Sam, it had spread to his face and down his arms.

Sam claimed they didn't hurt, but then again, they couldn't believe much of what he said now could they?

The black veins, his black eyes, the vomiting and the skin irritation was only the small physical problems, internally his condition was much, much worse.

The pain that had occasionally ripped through his body a week ago was now constant. It never ended; it felt like his whole body was being stuck in water that was below freezing, which made no sense because his fever was at an almost deadly rate.

Also, now for some reason Sam found that he heard demons. Literally. Their soft yet influential voices streaming into his mind. He heard them on their turf. He assumed this is what Anna felt like when she was human, and listening to the angels.

He hadn't told Dean or Bobby about this of course, it was yet another one of his little secrets. He didn't even know why this started up all of a sudden, but he found it useful.

He heard them talk about Lilith; he had found that she had broken two seals while he had been bound to this bed. He could be out there stopping her. He could have killed her by now. Had it not been for Dean and his ridiculous medaling.

Sam had also found that this is a telepathic connection. He could talk to them too, without the use of his mouth. He found this out when the connection had first made itself known. Menacing whispering came into his mind shouting orders, plains, ideas, and Sam had gotten a headache.

_"Shut up!"_ He had screamed with his mind, and when the voices all obeyed, Sam knew what he had just done.

It was an indirect connection. He was weak at the moment so he couldn't concentrate on who to send certain messages to. He wanted to reach Ruby to tell her where he was, to beg her to rescue him. However he knew she wouldn't/ couldn't. Dean would kill her without so much as a second thought.

Now he lay on the very same bed as always, he was slightly leaning forward because he had just finished with yet another vomiting fit, now he was only dry heaving. He still had the decency to lean over to direct the throw up into the bucket that sat next to the bed. Some had gotten on his clothes though; unfortunately his aim toward the bucket wasn't that great, considering he couldn't really see what he was doing.

Bobby suddenly poked his head into the room, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"You alright Sam? You need a pan? You hungry maybe?"

Sam grunted as he lay back against the bed. He looked over to Bobby with his black eyes and smiled to himself.

He had known Bobby for most of his life, when he was younger; he had even called him _Uncle_ Bobby. It must pain the old man to see the youngest Winchester like this. Broken. Inhuman.

Bobby saw Sam's smile, and his face suddenly shifted from concerned to uncomfortable. This only pleased Sam further.

"No Bobby, I _love_ being chained to a bed with throw up all over my chest."

Bobby looked down at his feet guiltily, then said, "I'll send Dean in to clean you up."

Sam nodded quickly, "Sounds great."

Bobby then disappeared out of the room.

That's when he heard her. Out of nowhere, her voice as clear as a bell through the endless babble of the other demons. His heart nearly skipped a beat.

_"Sam? Can you hear me?"_

Ruby!

_"Yes, you have no idea how good it feels to hear your voice! I'm at Bobby's, my brother is holding me freakin' captive here! I can't leave!"_

Sam shifted his attention toward the door when he saw Dean walk in with a rag, a sponge, and a bucket full of water. His face was expressionless, and he did his best not to make direct eye contact. He made his way to Sam's bedside and began to unbutton his bile stained shirt.

_"Alright Sam, I need you to listen to me very carefully alright? I'm gonna get you out of there, tonight, but whatever you do, don't tip off your brother!"_

Sam scoffed. This made Dean look him in the face for the first time in nearly a week. He had noticed the veins definitely, and the eyes for sure, but seeing it put together on Sam's face with that evil smile made Dean sick to his stomach. How had Sam been reduced to this?

Sam's smile widened more at the look of disgust on Dean's face. Poor Dean, he'd known Sam longer than Bobby had. Oh how he wished his father was alive to see him now.

_"How Ruby? If you come anywhere near here my brother will kill you, he still has your knife!"_

Sam then sighed when Dean started to sponge Sam's chest. Maybe it was time for another little talk. Sam was bored.

"So Dean how's Cas? Haven't heard anything from him in a while. You two still in touch?"

Dean didn't answer; instead, he focused solely on cleaning Sam.

_"I've got a plan don't worry. Your room isn't demon proofed."_ Ruby stated, Sam detected the smile in her voice.

_"Hurry!"_ He pleaded to her.

"Not gonna answer me? What subject too touchy? Alright fine, here's another one. How many Seals are left? Unless...did someone get Lilith?" Sam prodded sarcastically, but Dean was as silent as ever.

Sam shrugged, "Fine. Just trying to keep the mood light."

Dean wrung out the sponge into the bucket, then plopped the sponge on the floor. Dean then crossed the room to get his duffel bag that was sitting next to a large dresser. He opened it up and pulled out a shiny flask. Sam knew all too well what that flask contained. Dean unscrewed the cap, then walked back toward Sam's bed.

"I want to see something." Dean stated simply.

Dean then dumped the clear liquid onto Sam's well toned chest. The second the holy water touched his skin, the muscles in his stomach contracted, and steam rose from where the water made contact. It burned like acid, not the pleasurable acidic chase of demon blood down his throat, but a painful flesh melting acid. Large blisters swelled up and Sam let out a loud scream, so loud it shook the walls of the tiny room.

Seconds later Bobby burst through the door with a look of concern plastered on his face again.

"What happened?" He asked a little out of breath.

"Holy water." Dean replied simply as he recapped the flask, and tossed it on top of his duffel. He then turned and left the room with Bobby at his heel, leaving Sam to soak in the steam of his own sizzling flesh.

_"Ruby, hurry!"_

_"Have I ever let you down?"_ Ruby asked impatiently.

_"No"_ Sam replied. _"Not ever."_

* * *

_Alright this chapter was a bit longer than the last two. haha. But It's like 2:30 in the morning, so I kinda typed it in a hurry. Sorry. _

_Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! :)_


	8. Escape

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Later that night Sam found himself to be wide awake. The lights were all out, and the pain in his body seemed unimportant at the moment. Sam was staring at the window across the room. He was waiting.

His breathing was coming out in short gasps as his excitement became all but unbearable. He would get what he needed tonight. That much he knew.

A small part of his reserved humanity was questioning this. What happens when he gets out? What happens after he shares Ruby's blood? Does he leave? Dean probably won't forgive him if he ran off with Ruby for a night. Dean would probably leave him.

Sam shrugged the thoughts away. How could he possibly go on without Ruby at the moment? He was desperate! He was out of options!

Sam looked away from the window, and stared at his feet. A year ago, he would have been able to resist this, a year ago he would have never considered this. Now, Sam had never been so strong, but at the same time he had never been so weak.

He had given into temptation and he was damned for it. But he was doing good things with his abilities. He had good intentions right? Pamela sure didn't think so. What she had said to him made him feel even more of a monster.

"If you think you have good intentions, think again."

He winced at the memory.

Why was he even thinking about this now? This whole situation must be getting to his head.

But that's when he felt it. A presence so close he could almost taste it. A presence he wanted to be close to for so long.

_"Geez Sam, you look horrible."_

His head snapped toward the window. He smiled so deeply at the sight of the black smoke hovering right outside. He knew it was Ruby.

_"You've never looked so beautiful!"_ Sam claimed with relief.

The black smoke then seeped through the cracks of the window into his room, and the scent of sulfur drifted to his nostrils. At the moment, fresh picked flowers wouldn't have smelled sweeter.

_"That's cute Sam, now this is probably gonna feel really weird to you. It may even make you sick."_ Ruby warned.

The smoke slithered and twisted through the air over to Sam's bed. Sam chuckled.

_"More sick that I am already? I don't give a crap, just get me outta here!"_

_"Alright, I warned ya."_

Sam was suddenly smothered by the smoke, it was everywhere. He could see nothing but black, but the smoke didn't enter his body, not that it could, but it never even tried. It just hovered.

Sam's whole body then began to tingle, then soon became numb. He sighed with relief as his inner pain was suddenly relieved. But in its place was a weird pressure. It was indescribable really, it felt like every molecule of his body was being ripped away and floating overhead, but still there was no pain. Like Ruby had warned, it just felt weird.

He tried to look at his body but all there was, was black. That's when he felt even weirder, all the molecules that he felt had been 'floating' as he put it, felt another pulling. Like someone was guiding the little pieces of him.

Just then, he heard Dean screaming. He knew it was Dean because he knew his voice, but the words were inaudible. He guessed Dean had seen what Ruby was doing to him.

But now he heard nothing except Ruby's soft whispering.

_"We're out Sam, you're free."_

Sam was filled with deep feelings of ecstasy. He was out of that bed for the first time in two weeks, and even though he didn't really know where his body was he felt really good.

_"Where are we going?"_ Sam asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

_"Don't worry Sam, you'll be alright. Everything will be fine."_ Ruby said comfortingly. Sam again could detect the smile in her tone.

Still, Sam took comfort in her words and felt himself fall into a dark, welcomed, blissful slumber.

* * *

_Alright, I usually post 2 chapters a day, but today i was really busy and tomorrow doesnt look too much better. I swear I'll get at least one chapter in tomorrow, Who knows maybe I will write 2, depends on the time I have. :D_

_And I am so sorry this chapter is so short, I really couldnt figure out how to make it longer without dragging it out and making it boring. I want to capture your interest! ;)_

_Thank you for all the kind reviews, oh man i couldnt have asked for a better support system! Really thank you all! _


	9. The Talk

_Chapter 9_

* * *

When Sam woke up, he felt whole again. He could feel the natural weight of his body, and it made him sigh with relief.

With the composure of his body back to normal, he also felt the familiar pain that had settled inside him for the past two weeks. Frankly, he was sick of it.

He looked out the window by the bed and saw it was night out. Was it the same night or had he slept all day? Sam shrugged to himself and decided he didn't really care too much.

Sam sat up on a rather uncomfortable bed and stretched his back. It felt so good to sit up! He then stood and looked at his surroundings. He was in what he guessed was some abandoned house. It was fully furnished and looked rather feminine really. The walls were lilac, and the floor was freshly waxed wooden floor.

Sam started to walk silently through the house, he was trying to pick up on Ruby's presence, but found he couldn't. She wasn't there. He stepped into the kitchen and sat down in an old wooden chair that was by an old table. Anger flashed through Sam. Why would she go through the trouble of breaking him out only to leave him? That bitch was gonna get what was coming to her!

As Sam thought his silent plans of revenge, Ruby came through the front door and met him in the kitchen. She was back in her old comatose brunette vessel, and she came bearing bags of food. She plopped the bags on the counter and looked at Sam.

He was staring at her with a look of disgust. Saying that he was pissed was a major understatement. He stared at her through his black eyes, and she flinched. Sam's face relaxed a little at that and he smiled at her.

"Nice to see you too, Sam!" Ruby said as she through her car keys on the table and sat in the seat across from Sam.

"Ruby...I need it." Sam sounded desperate.

Ruby smiled and put her hands over his. "I know you do Sammy, but you've gotta wait a little longer."

Sam's eyes shot daggers at her. "Why?"

"We gotta talk that's why!" She shot at him.

Sam shot her a death glare, and again Ruby flinched.

Ruby sighed, "You will get it tonight I promise you, but just not this second."

"Ruby, you don't understand the pain I'm in! I need it, I need you." Sam pleaded.

"Geeze Sam do you hear yourself? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Sam shrugged. "The weird veins don't bother me much. If that's what you mean."

"No Sam, it's not, not completely anyway. You've gone only two weeks without my blood and look at you! You're falling apart!"

Sam shrugged again, "So what are you gonna do?"

Ruby let out a frustrated breath, "To be honest Sam, I'm not sure how much stronger you could get. I mean, you killed Alistair without so much as a thought! All you have to do is waste Lilith and you can go about your merry way!"

Sam cocked his head and stared at her without blinking. "So you're not gonna help me?"

"Please clean your ears out! I said you can have it! But I think we need to take it in smaller doses, and less often so you're not so...pathetic looking."

Sam nodded. He could live with that. He wasn't too happy about being so dependent on Ruby anyway. And obviously neither was Dean.

"Ok Ruby. You've got a deal."

Ruby smiled her sly smile and stood from the chair. She walked slowly over to Sam and pulled him up by the hand. He towered over her and she held his face in her palm.

"You look so...dangerous." Ruby whispered happily. "I like it."

Sam lowered his head and kissed her hard. She returned the gesture and removed her hand from his face. Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth and he couldn't help but smile. Ruby would never change.

Sam pulled his face away from her and said, "You're so beautiful."

Ruby then pulled a small box cutter from her leather jacket pocket and let the blade pop out. She smiled and slid the blade across her neck, but only enough to make a small horizontal slash. She slide the small knife back into her pocket just as Sam made a quick movement for her neck.

Her sucked and slurped viciously, and Ruby couldn't help but smile. Sam was in her grasp, and she was molding him like putty.

She knew he wasn't stupid, and that it was only a matter of time before he found her out. But for now she kept up the charade.

Sam gasped with pleasure, and Ruby's smile deepened.

* * *

_Haha, can anyone see where I'm going with this? _

_Sorry, another short chapter! But I can promise you chapter 10 is gonna be longer :) _

_Maybe even an appearance from Castiel? Maybe! I gotta see if i can fit him in, but the chapter isnt typed up yet so I'm sure its not a problem. _

_Thank you again for all of your reviews, you're all rad! :D_


	10. The Angel

__

Chapter 10

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Ruby had taken Sam from his brother. Three whole weeks without talking to Dean, or even trying. Sam was sure Dean didn't care he was gone; he had probably considered him a lost cause or something. He was sure Dean was with Castiel trying to stop Lilith from breaking the Seals.

Sam shrugged at the thought; let them think they stood a chance against her. Let them think they could stop Lucifer.

Sam sighed, and stretched over the couch. He was in the same house he was brought to a week ago alone. Ruby went out to get some things. She was unspecific about where she was going, but Sam didn't push.

He was looking and feeling much better as well. The horrible black veins had disappeared, and his eyes returned to their normal shade of hazel. It only took the first small dose of her blood.

She stayed true to her word, she had started him on smaller less frequent doses, and so far it was going good. He found he didn't need it as often as he had before. Ruby had suspected because of that one time he had gone off schedule and drank her blood after only two days of a dose.

Whatever the reason was, he was glad things had gone back to normal┘for him anyway. She was still keeping him on small doses, in hopes that one day his abilities would become so strong he wouldn't need her blood anymore.

His powers had grown exponentially as well over the last three weeks. He and Ruby went to interrogate a low level demon they had captured about three days ago. The demon possessed a small Caucasian man in his mid twenties with short blond hair, and brown eyes.

He was tied to a wooden chair and placed beneath a devils trap. They had asked the demon where Lilith was, and what Seal she was going after next. The demon may have been a low level bastard, but his will was strong.

Sam extended his arm and twisted the demon inside the man, torturing it as he had done with Alistair. The demons eyes turned black and it screamed and cursed and threatened.

Sam grew angry at the hell spawns will and he felt a new ability creep to the surface. His hand still extended, he asked one more time where Lilith was. The bastard smiled and replied, "Kiss my ass." And that was all Sam needed from this thing,

His hand grew warm as the power began to flow out of his body, and he could now feel the demon. He felt as his power in a manner solidified the black smoke inside the human hosts' body. A temperature spiked inside the human that was so intense that if he wasn't dead before, he was surely dead now. Sam then felt as the demon was liquefied. Yes...liquefied.

He had dropped his arm, and watched with pleasure as the man's head dropped to his chest, and a black liquid that was once a demon spilled from the man's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. The room smelled strongly of sulfur.

Sam smiled at the memory. He _dared_ Lilith to come after him now.

He was suddenly pulled to the present when he felt a wind blow past him. Someone was here, he knew it, he could smell it. He just couldn't put his finger on the presence.

Sam stood from the couch and began to stalk around the room silently. "Who's there?" He demanded loudly.

"Hello Sam."

Sam turned around at the sound of the voice and saw before him the angel Castiel.

Sam nodded his head in greeting and mumbled, "Cas."

The angel stared into Sam's eyes, and Sam couldn't help but flinch. Castiel was making him very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked nervously.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "You need to go to Dean." He replied simply.

Sam chuckled. "Why? I'm sure he doesn't want to see me."

"On the contrary, he has stopped everything in order to find you. He hasn't even tried to go after Lilith. He will not rest until you are with him again."

Castiel looked down at the floor, then back to Sam's eyes. "He needs you, Sam."

"What do you mean, he needs me?" Sam asked curiously. "He didn't seem to need me when he had me chained to a bed!"

"He chained you to a bed, because I told him too." Castiel said in a louder, and slightly more annoyed voice.

"You did what?" Sam asked angrily.

Castiel sighed. "Two weeks after you killed Alistair, we saw you drink from Ruby in your motel room. We then knew how your abilities had been progressing. Dean only caught part of the end result."

Castiel paused, and then continued calmly.

"I woke Dean the night he found you with Ruby. I told him to go to you, and do whatever was necessary to get you to stop."

Sam smiled at Castiel and laughed dryly. "I should have guessed."

Castiel looked at the floor again, and then let his eyes travel back to Sam's. Piercing him with such intensity.

"Dean needs you Sam, and we need him. You don't have a choice in the matter anymore."

Sam laughed humorlessly. "Oh I don't have a choice? What do you have over me? How can you make me go?"

Castiel took a step toward Sam, and replied in a low voice. "We do have methods to get Dean to follow our orders. So you Sam are expendable."

Sam flinched, and then straightened his posture so he towered over the angel. "Then why not do that? Why come to me at all?"

Castiel let huffed in frustration. "I would rather he do what he has to willingly."

"Cas, I thought you were the compassionate one. That's why you let me go when you saw me kill Alistair isn't it? So why would you threaten Dean's free will like that?"

Castiel stepped back. "That is why I'm here Sam. My superiors would prefer we force Dean... but I have grown...fond of Dean over these past few months. I believe that with his will intact he can still succeed."

Castiel paused, still staring at Sam intently.

"But he needs you."

With a heavy gust of wind, Castiel was suddenly gone. And Sam stood in the room by himself.

**xXx**

Ruby came back an hour after Sam's meeting with Castiel. When she found Sam in the bedroom packing his clothes into a duffel bag that was sitting on his old springy bed, she was a little stunned.

"Um. Goin' somewhere, Sam?" Ruby asked a little annoyed.

Sam turned to look at her and replied simply, "I'm going back to my brother." He then turned his back to her and continued packing.

"Why would you do that? He nearly killed you last time!"

Sam shrugged without looking at her. "I need to go Ruby." He replied simply.

Anger flashed through her. "No! You need to stay here, and get stronger Sam, then you can go after Lilith. Then you can go have your little family reunion."

Sam shook his head. "No. I need to go to him now."

He shoved his last pair of socks into the bag and zipped it shut, then he flung the bag over his shoulder. He turned to face Ruby and said, "Please Ruby, stay close, but stay off my brothers' radar. Now that he knows about┘us. He will not hesitate to kill you."

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and stared blankly at Sam. She didn't understand him. He was so powerful, so strong, and yet after everything he had become, he still goes crawling to his big brother? But still she kept her empathetic face on and nodded.

"Goodbye works too ya know." She said in a attempt to make Sam think she was okay with him leaving.

He gave her a small half smile, and then she nodded again.

"I'll be here for you whenever you need me Sam. Just call."

Sam nodded, and then walked past her out of the room.

As he left the room, he felt Ruby's eyes nearly burn the back of his neck. He wasn't an idiot; he knew Ruby wasn't happy with him right now.

But that didn't matter. Right now, he needed to get to Dean.

* * *

_So I did manage to get 2 chapters in today! Haha. I was worried I would'nt be able to post this today, but I did it! Phew!_

_I told you I would try to squeeze Castiel in here! And I made this chapter longer! I am a girl of my word. :)_

_Not to sound like a broken record, but again, thank you for the reviews. Even to the people who are just reading and not reviewing! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read what I have to say. Haha. _

_Love ya! _


	11. Bobby's House

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Sam had crossed the South Dakota border a half an hour ago, and he was in a cold panic. His palms were sweating and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. He had thought about calling Dean to let him know that he was on his way, but he didn't want to tip him off. He didn't really want Dean to think of how he was going to kill him. Not literally, but still.

He exhaled a long ragged breath as he thought about his brother, and their last few encounters.

Sam had been in a sick blood craze. He was practically rabid! How could Dean possibly forgive him? Sam forgave him for chaining him to a bed, but that wasn't the same. Sam had taken Dean's worst nightmare, and threw it in his face. He knew how to push his brothers' buttons, and he did until his brother caved. He even hit him.

Sam was just so angry, white hot anger surged through him at the thought of his brother at the time, the bastard had held him captive! Sam felt like a douche now, after hating his brother for all those weeks he now knows it wasn't even Dean's fault.

To Sam's horror he pulled up to Bobby's house in an old stolen Camaro. He pulled the car to a stop and shut off the engine. He then noticed that the Impala was not anywhere to be seen. Where was Dean? Sam stepped out of the car and into the early morning air as he slammed the door behind him. He then made his way to Bobby's door slowly.

He was scared to face Bobby too actually, but before all he thought about was making amends with Dean. He hadn't even thought of how Bobby would react to his homecoming.

He inhaled sharply, and then knocked on the door. Not even half a second later did the door swing open, and there stood Bobby holding a shotgun in his left hand. His eyes widened at the site of Sam.

Sam gave Bobby a guilty half smile. Bobby stared at him angrily. Sam had no idea how to react.

"Hey Bobby." Sam greeted sheepishly.

Bobby opened the door wider, and motioned for Sam to come inside. Sam nodded and stepped over the threshold.

Bobby then slammed the door, and as Sam turned to look at him, Bobby laid a punch on Sam's right cheek right below his eye.

Sam staggered back in surprise, and gripped the right side of his face. He looked from the floor to Bobby's face. He noticed his face was laced with anger.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to us again boy!"

Sam sighed, and then released his face. "I'm so sorry Bobby."

Bobby nodded, and then patted Sam's left shoulder. He wanted to hit Sam some more, but he had to leave him unscathed...so Dean can have a go at him.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked with concern,

Bobby walked over to the kitchen with Sam at his heel. He picked out a coffee mug, and then paced over to the coffee pot and poured the black liquid into the mug and handed it to Sam.

"He went to pick up a few things for me. We were going to do a summoning ritual to bring Ruby to us, because we were sure she of all people would know where you were. I guess you just saved us some time."

Anger flashed through Sam but it was quickly buried. They were really so desperate to find him that they would interrogate Ruby? Even worse was the fact that he was sure Dean would kill her. Sam had probably just saved her life by showing up when he did.

But Sam just nodded. "When did he leave?"

Bobby shrugged, then looked at the clock on the wall. "About thirty minutes ago. He should be here soon."

Sam nodded again, he wanted to keep himself moving to keep him busy, he didn't really want to talk. But Unfortunately Bobby wasn't taking silence.

"So..." Bobby began hesitantly. "Are you still...you know...drinking blood?" He had trouble saying demon blood. He hated what Sam had become.

Sam exhaled uncomfortably. He knew he couldn't lie to Bobby about this. He knew him and Dean would be keeping close tabs on him from now on.

"Honestly? Yea, but I'm stopping. I promise we're taking it in smaller quantities; I just can't give it up cold turkey. I'm sorry Bobby." He babbled out.

Bobby nodded, and looked at the floor. "At least you're being honest...why did ya even agree to it in the first place? I'm sure it wasn't yer idea."

Bobby looked up to Sam's face, but Sam looked down at the floor.

"I dunno Bobby...it started when Dean was in Hell. So at the time I felt like I had nothing else to lose. But when Dean came back...I would tell myself it was to protect him. I told myself I was getting stronger so I could kill Lilith and keep Dean safe you know like he did for me."

He paused, and shook his head. He then looked Bobby in the eye.

"But it was more than that Bobby...it is more than that. The power is...indescribable Bobby. And the control I have over it is...surprising."

Bobby cocked his head. "Surprising?"

Sam nodded. "Yea. Surprising. I thought that once I used my powers I would lose control of myself, and go dark side er somethin'. I've never been more in control."

Bobby inched forward a little. "You nearly wrecked Dean. You chewed him up and spit him back out, and that was in your control?"

Sam shook his head, and placed his coffee mug on the counter.

"No Bobby, that was different! I was angry at Dean, I didn't know what I was doing, Call it a moment of temporary insanity."

Bobby shook his head, and looked Sam square in the eye. "You break my heart kid."

When it rains it pours, Sam thought as he suddenly heard the sound of the Impala pull up to the house. His head snapped to the doorway leading to the living room as he heard the sound of the car door open, and then close.

He really wasn't ready to face Dean yet, he thought to himself as the front door opened at slammed shut.

"I got the stuff Bobby!" He heard Dean call as he stomped into the kitchen.

Dean dropped the brown bag when his eyes lay on Sam. A look of pure shock on his face.

"Hey Dean." Sam said with a halfhearted smile.

Anger replaced Dean's shock, and he was suddenly on top of Sam. They were both knocked to the floor with Dean on top and he was hitting Sam hard across the face. And Sam wasn't fighting back He felt he deserved it.

_"Well?"_ Dean asked in a loud voice as he pulled Sam by the collar of his shirt so they were face to face.

"Why aren't you fighting back?"

Sam didn't answer. He just let the blows to his face come, even when he felt blood trickle down his face from his nose; he did nothing to stop his brother.

Suddenly, the punches stopped and he felt the pressure that was Dean on his stomach being lifted. He looked at saw his brother being pulled off of him by Bobby.

"Come on Dean, don't do this! The kid came back to you on his own free will as far as I can tell." Bobby tried to reason.

Dean stood, and shrugged Bobby off. He wouldn't look at Sam.

Bobby then helped Sam to his feet, and went to the fridge to get an icepack for the swelling on Sam's face.

Still Dean wouldn't look at him, which was driving him insane.

As Sam held the icepack to his face, he muttered out, "I'm so sorry Dean. I know that I could never apologize enough, I know that...please Dean. Just please look at me!"

Dean continued to stare at the kitchen counter, his face stern, hard, and emotionless. But Sam knew that Dean was in a great deal of pain on the inside.

"Please Dean. I'm still your brother!" Sam pleaded, a little above a whisper.

Dean finally turned to look at Sam, his face still the same expressionless feature.

"I think the jury's is still out on that one." Was all he said before he left the room leaving Sam and Bobby to stare after him.

Sam knew gaining his brothers trust again wouldn't be easy, but it still hurt to hear how Dean seemed to have lost all faith in him.

* * *

_Worth the wait? Haha. Thanks for your patience! _


	12. Confessions

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Three days had past and nothing was resolved. Sam and Dean left Bobby's and were now following a fresh trail that lead straight to Lilith. However, they barely spoke to each other. Occasionally, Sam would ask where they were, and Dean would reply with a one to two word answer.

Sam was very excited Dean noticed. The way he kept smiling to himself and the way he wouldn't sit still for more than a few seconds.

Dean rolled his eyes to himself; he hated the way Sam had been acting.

Sam had told Dean exactly what he had told Bobby. He told him how he wasn't yet off the demon blood, but how he was slowly coming off it. At that Dean had made some comment about Sam being like an infant being weaned off mothers' milk. Sam didn't take to kindly to that. In fact that was the last thing Dean said to him that wasn't relevant to their location.

They were now crossing the Minnesota border, when Sam spoke up for the first time in two hours.

"How much longer till we're there?"

Dean glanced at Sam quickly, then back at the road.

"Till Granite Falls? About another forty minutes. Why you got somewhere to be?"

And there it was, the first time Dean spoke to Sam in a complete sentence for days, and he's already baiting Sam.

Sam looked at him angrily. "You're kidding me right? We could finally get Lilith tonight, and you're picking a fight with me? So pissing me off is more important than getting Lilith?"

Dean rolled his eyes, and looked in his rearview mirror, and then back to the road. Anything to not look at Sam, but while he was driving his options were limited.

"It's not like it's gonna matter what the hell I do."

Sam continued to stare at Dean, his anger now becoming disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean shrugged, "Why am I even going with you Sam? You've made it clear that you don't need me. Just go do your psychic whatever, and Lilith puckers up and kisses her ass goodbye."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh come on Dean! I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry I've been acting like a dick, I'm sorry that you don't like me using my powers. What more do you want from me?"

Dean gave a fake smile, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Don't you dare shut down on me Dean! What the hell else do you want from me!?"

Dean shook his head, and then gave a quick look over to Sam, who was throwing him death glares.

"I want you to start acting like yourself! Like your old self you know? Before we had to worry about Lilith, and these Seals. Before you met Ruby."

Sam laughed a loud unnatural laugh. "Are you kidding me? Why don't you act like yourself Dean? I mean you've changed a bit too, or haven't you noticed?"

"You _know_ why!"

"Yeah I do. And guess what? I was wrecked when you were gone! Weak. And Ruby made everything just a bit more bearable again. She gave me what I needed, and taught me how to go after demons in a way that I wouldn't need you to back me up."

Dean went silent. He hated when Sam brought up what life was like while he was in Hell.

"But you know this!" Sam declared. "I've told you this before."

Dean nodded a little. His mask was starting to break. He could feel it. "I don't like that you feel that you need Ruby, Sam. I mean all she's done really is shove you down a road that I can't follow."

Sam sighed and turned his head to look out his window. "I know Dean."

Dean was a little surprised; he was expecting Sam to defend Ruby. He was even expected Sam to explode into rage. He definitely wasn't expecting this calm. It was actually a little unnerving. His brother was unpredictable.

"I can feel it you know...inside me." Sam continued calmly, his voice was underlined by his fear.

Dean's hands tightened around the wheel. "Then why did you let yourself become addicted?"

His voice broke over the last word, but he coughed to cover it up. He hoped Sam hadn't noticed.

Sam shrugged; he still didn't look at Dean. "I would tell myself all sorts of lies. But honestly, it's the rush."

Dean quickly glanced at Sam again. "Rush?"

Sam nodded. "Yea. Power."

"Power? You have other powers now?"

Sam nodded again, but remained silent.

Dean sighed. "I know Sam...about what you did to Alistair."

Sam's head shot up and he was staring at Dean. "How? How long have you known?"

Dean shrugged. "Cas told me, about a week ago."

Sam looked down at his knees and didn't say anything, so Dean continued to prod.

"Is there anything else Sam? Besides exorcising and killing demons?" Dean asked in a calm tone.

Sam began to fidget uncomfortably. Dean smiled to himself at how only a few minutes ago Sam had been fidgeting with anticipation.

"Please Dean; can we not talk about this right now? I don't know...saying it out loud like that makes it feel weird."

Dean shook his head. "No, I want a list of the things you can do so there are no surprises." He said with a little more of an edge to his voice.

Sam sighed heavily, and closed his eyes. "My telekinesis has improved...a lot. I can torture demons -"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, torture demons? What does _that_ mean?" Dean interrupted.

"I can move the demon in its vessel, burn it, and tear it." Dean didn't ignore the smile in Sam's voice. Like he was pleased with this ability.

"Or..." Sam continued. "I can solidify it, then melt it."

"Melt it?" Dean asked in an alarmed tone.

"Yea....but I don't do that because it...kills the demon and the vessel..._painfully_."

"And how do you know this Sam?" Dean asked a little annoyed.

Sam opened his eyes and looked out his window again. "I've tested it...twice."

Dean shook his head angrily. "You are unbelievable!"

Silence. Sam didn't deny it, he didn't even try to defend himself. He just sat there watching the scenery fly by the window.

"What else can you do?" Dean asked a little more calmly.

Again, Sam took to closing his eyes.

"I can hear them, and talk to them." He said in a low voice.

Dean looked at Sam fearfully. "Who?"

No answer.

"The demons?"

Sam nodded.

"Like the way Anna could hear angels?" Dean asked expectantly.

Sam shrugged. "I guess."

Sam then let out a long sigh, and continued. "That's how I escaped from Bobby's. I was talking to Ruby."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, and looked back to the road. "Actually, I have a little confession of my own since we're both being honest."

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. "What?"

"Cas warned me about what you and Ruby were up to the night I found you two."

Sam nodded in reply. "Yea I figured as much, I mean you were dead asleep when I left." He didn't mention his encounter with the angel himself. He didn't want Dean to think that Castiel had forced Sam to come back.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised. "Because he also told me that I had to do whatever was necessary to get you to stop."

Sam nodded and gave a half smile. "Hence the chaining me to a bed."

Dean chuckled. "Yea."

"But..." Dean continued. "I didn't tell you that I _purposely_ left your room unprotected, hoping that Ruby or whoever would get you out."

"What?" Sam asked surprised. Dean only nodded.

"Then why'd you scream my name when I was escaping? And why'd you go crazy trying to find me? And why were you so pissed when I came back?"

Dean held up a hand quickly to get Sam to stop. He then placed the hand back on the steering wheel.

"Okay. Number one, I screamed for you because I was freakin' scared Sam! I come in to check on you and see you disappearing in a cloud of demon smoke?"

Sam nodded, in understanding and to urge Dean to continue.

"Number two," Dean continued. "I went crazy trying to find you because no matter what, I still promised dad I would look out for you...and that's a little hard when you're M.I.A."

Sam nodded again.

"And number three...I was pissed when you came back because of what you said. How could you say something so _vicious_, and not expect there to be any damage?"

Sam nodded again and muttered, "I'm sorry about that Dean."

Dean shrugged halfheartedly.

"So does this mean the air is clear? We're cool now?" Sam asked tiredly.

Dean shrugged again. "Honestly? No Sam, I don't think we're ever going to be the way we were. But at least now it's not awkward."

Sam sighed and slouched in his seat. That was actually the answer he was expecting.

Dean looked over at Sam again, "anything playing on demon radio?"

Sam chuckled, "Always...just nothing useful."

Dean licked his lips, and then turned on the radio. He was happy to find his Led Zepplin tape was still inserted and "Black Dog" was bumping through the speakers.

"How much longer till Granite Falls?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Another twenty minutes, dude." Dean then reached over, and turned up the volume. His message was clear. No more talking tonight.

* * *

_How was this? Haha, was it worth the wait?_


	13. Voices

_Chapter 13_

* * *

The next night after they boys had settled into their temporary home in Granite Falls, Minnesota, the boys were in their room with some low level demon tied to a chair in be-  
tween the beds and the kitchenette. The chair the demon occupied was standing on a red spray painted devils trap. Sam had drawn it before they found the girl.

The demon was possessing a black teenage girl whose long curly hair cascaded over her shoulders.

Sam and Dean stood in front of her, both of them had their arms crossed over their chests, and both of them wore a blank expression.

"Where's Lilith?" Dean asked in a commanding tone.

The demon inside the girl smiled and lifted her head to meet Dean's gaze. "Here, somewhere." She said with a wicked smile.

Dean nodded, and then looked over at Sam, who met his gaze. "Wow, insightful." Dean said sarcastically.

Dean then paced over to his bed behind the girl, and grabbed the flask of holy water. Sam eyed it warily as Dean walked back to his spot in front of the girl.

The demon laughed out loud, and then gave Dean a smile. "Oh, is that for me? Or that demon of a brother?"

Sam's eyes drifted to the demon in the chair. He slapped her so hard across the face that her head bobbed to her right shoulder. A hard blow, but not enough to kill the vessel. Sam then breathed heavily. "Shut up."

The demons' head snapped back up to stare Sam in the eye. The smile still plastered on her face. "Was that an order?"

Sam didn't give her an answer, he only breathed heavily. Dean then stepped in.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Where's Lilith?" Dean's voice thundered through the room.

The demon shrugged. "I dunno. Why don't cha ask Alistair - oh wait." She said as she continued to stare at Sam.

He was starting to break. If he were at this alone or with Ruby this bitch would have been dead by now, and Sam would have had the information he needed to go after Lilith. But Dean seemed to be stalling. Sam was sweating with frustration.

Dean sprayed holy water on the girls face, and the demon grunted and recoiled as steam rose from her flesh. The smell of burning skin rose in the room, but no one acknowledged it.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The demon screeched at Dean. Her black eyes showing off all her inhuman glory.

Dean nodded. "Lilith couldn't even hold me down sweetheart. How's some low level hell bitch like you gonna do it?"

She didn't answer. She only shot daggers at Dean with her eyes.

Sam could feel the demon inside the girl. Her rage and hatred rushing off her in waves. He wanted to end it. Kill the stupid demon, and put the girl out of her misery. Whether it meant killing her or just exorcising the demon inside he wasn't sure. He didn't even care.

_"Why are you still with _him_?"_ Sam heard the demon call to him beneath the humans' skin.

_"He's holding you back! You're so much better than him! Leave him Sam!"_

Sam chuckled out loud, and Dean's head snapped in his direction. He knew the two of them were having a conversation that was out of his earshot.

_"Why the hell would you want me to leave him? You're on Lilith's team. If I were to listen to you it would only start another war; which I would win by the way."_ Sam thought to her with a cocky smile.

"You two mind talking on this plane please?" Dean said in annoyance.

Both the demon and Sam looked at Dean.

_"He's a moron!"_ The demon exclaimed to Sam.

"No." Sam out loud for Dean to hear. "He's my brother."

Sam then began reciting the Latin demon exorcism he had memorized a year ago. It felt weird spilling out of his mouth, but he smiled with pleasure as he saw the demon squirm upon hearing his words.

A scream exploded through the room as the demon was expelled from the girl through her mouth. The black smoke slammed itself back to hell. Sam gave a half smile; he wished he killed the demon. It would only excite him further. Hell was too good for that bitch.

Dean gave Sam a surprised look. "See? Old fashioned exorcisms work too."

"Yea." Sam answered simply as he checked the girl for a pulse. Suddenly she gasped for breath.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked nervously. "Let me go!"

Sam began to untie the girl, and whisper calming words to her. The last thing he needed was some pissed off teenager on his hands.

When she was untied Sam gave Dean a hopeful look. "I'm gonna take her home. I'll be back in a few."

Dean nodded as Sam and the girl walked out of the motel room.

**xXx**

When Sam came back to the motel room he found Dean sitting on his bed with a beer in his hands watching television. He found that the devils trap had been scrubbed from the floor, and the chair the demon sat in was now placed by the window where it was in the first place. Sam shook his head as he felt a pain explode in his skull.

He shut the door behind him, and walked over to the fridge to get a beer.

"Girl get home okay?" Dean asked halfheartedly as if he didn't know.

"Yeah, she's fine. A little freaked, but she'll live." Sam answered as he sat on his bed.

To Sam's surprise, the voices of the demons came to an abrupt stop. There was noth-  
ing, it was dead silent. He furrowed his brow in confusion. What happened? The pain in his head continued to grow, and Sam winced.

Dean didn't miss the looks on Sam's face. He then sat up straight. "What's wrong?"

Sam placed his beer on the floor by his feet, so he could massage his temples. "Dead silence." Sam said in a nervous tone.

Dean's eyes widened. "That's not disturbing at all." He said sarcastically.

Sam winced again as the pain continued to grow.

"So why are you in pain?" Dean asked cautiously.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. My head just started - Holy - "

The pain then reached its climax, and Sam dug the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. He moaned, as the pain wracked his entire skull.

Suddenly, and to Sam's dismay, the demons' voice exploded in his head. So many of them, louder than ever. Sam moaned as he tried to listen to one.

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ Sam screamed to them. Some of them listened but it was still too loud for his comfort. All of the voices were happy, excited, as if they were celebrating something.

"Sam! What is it?" Dean asked nervously as he quickly bolted off his bed and ran to Sam's side.

"The demons." Sam answered simply. Dean didn't ignore the pain laced in Sam's voice.

"What about them?" Dean asked.

"Really loud. Happy about something." Sam said as he slowly pulled his hands from his eyes and blinked a couple times before staring at his brother.

"Happy? About what?"

Sam shrugged, and continued to stare at Dean.

Sam then pulled away from himself, and again listened to the demons that were screaming in his head. He tried to filter some out, so he could hear what was going on. Then, to his liking, and his dismay, he heard what he wanted to hear.

_"Twenty two Seals!"_

_"Lucifer's return is close!"_

_"Hale Lilith!"_

Sam then came back to himself abruptly, and found that he was still staring at Dean. Dean gave him a curious look.

"Another Seal was broken." Sam said in a low defeated voice.

Dean recoiled as if he were punched in the gut. "So how many are we down to?"

Sam let out a ragged breath, and reached for his beer. He then opened the bottle and took a swig. His headache was now a low throb behind his eyes.

"Twenty two."

Dean then walked back to his bed, and took a sip of his own beer as he plopped back down.

"Now what?" He asked in a scared voice.

Sam shrugged. He had a feeling Lilith was no longer in Granite Falls. They missed their chance, and Sam was enraged at the thought.


	14. Supposed Destiny

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Two days later the boys made it to Greeley Nebraska to meet Bobby. They had called him shortly after Sam heard the voices, and told him what they had found out. So without hesitation Bobby had found demon activity in Greeley and told the boys to meet him there.

It was three in the afternoon, and Sam and Dean were sitting on their beds cleaning their guns. Neither of them really talking to each other. Bobby went to interview a girl who had witnessed her youngest daughter kill their neighbor. His name was Gary Welch. A hunter.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby figured it to be demonic possession. And seeing as it was the child who was the supposed murderer, their money was on Lilith.

But what they didn't quite get was why she was suddenly going after hunters, and not Seals. What was she waiting for?

Bobby then burst through the door dressed in a cheap suit with his hair slicked back. When he closed the door he loosened his tie, and then exhaled loudly.

"So?" Dean asked as he looked up at Bobby.

Sam too looked up, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Bobby walked over to the table in between the beds and the kitchenette, and sat in one of the wooden chairs facing the boys. He wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Amelia Bailey. The little girl, definitely possessed. She said she saw black smoke, smelled sulfur, the whole shebang. Best bet is on Lilith."

Sam scoffed, and then looked back down at his gun. He wanted her dead and gone. Her head as his prize. But she was slippery. Every time he swears he got her, she slips away. Almost like she's stringing them along. But still, why?

_"Sam?"_

Sam suddenly sat upright as Ruby's voice came to his mind. He gave a half smile, and withdrew into himself.

Bobby looked over at Sam and saw the distant look in his eye.

"He okay?" He asked Dean, sounding a little worried.

Dean looked over at Sam, and then nodded.

"He's just listening to the demons." Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Shouldn't we pull him out? Keep him here?" Bobby asked nervously.

Dean shrugged. "If you think you can knock yourself out, but no matter how many times I tell him not to use his freaky psychic thing, he just does it anyway."

_"Ruby?"_ Sam asked happily.

_"Hey Sam, we need to meet tonight. Just to talk."_ Ruby said in a calm tone.

_"Is there something wrong?"_

_"Not really, no. I'll let you know when I pick you up."_

Sam breathed heavily. What was so important? Was it a lead to get to Lilith? Oh he hoped so. He pictured Lilith's head literally severed and on a plate with a lot of blood. It only widened his smile.

_"When?"_ Sam asked happily.

_"Midnight."_

Sam then came back into himself, and blinked a few times. He noticed that Dean was still cleaning his guns, while Bobby was staring at him with concern.

Bobby exhaled with relief when he saw Sam blink.

Dean looked up from his gun at the sound, and then over to Sam was now back to cleaning his own weapon.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked loudly.

Sam shook his head.

"Nothing really. I mean, the demons are only talking about other possibly Seals." It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. The demons were talking about what other Seals Lilith could go after, but none of the low level demons knew anything for sure.

That just wasn't the conversation Sam was concentrated on.

Dean looked at Sam, and then rolled his eyes. He figured it wasn't true, Sam looked way too happy for it to be just that. But he couldn't confront him about it, so he turned back to his weapon, and asked Bobby about their next move.

**xXx**

At eleven thirty Sam was up and moving around the room while Dean was asleep. He had just gotten up and dressed and was now waiting from Ruby.

Sam stuck his pistol in the waistband of his jeans, and then slowly exited the room, careful not to make any noise.

Once he was outside, and had the door closed he felt a familiar presence behind him, so he turned around to face the older man.

Bobby stood in front of Sam was a look of nervousness, concern, and curiosity playing on his face.

"Goin' somewhere Sam?" Bobby asked in a whisper.

Sam exhaled, and then took a step forward.

"I'm going to meet Ruby." Sam said simply.

Bobby nodded once. "More of that blood?"

Sam shook his head slowly. He couldn't quite bring himself to look his old friend in the eye.

"No. Ruby said she had something to tell me. I'm thinking it's important if she needs to say it in person."

"You sure about that?" Bobby asked.

Sam furrowed his brow.

"Yes. I'm sure. Did you want me to get her to write a note?" He asked sarcastically. His anger beginning to build.

"Sam. You need to stop. This isn't right; you _gotta_ know that, boy!" Bobby declared in a desperate voice.

"You're probably right Bobby. But like I told you, I'm quitting."

Bobby shook his head.

"I meant the lying, and the sneaking around behind your brothers' back! It's tearing you two apart, and you need each other."

Sam gave a half smile. "I can manage without my big brother thank you very much!"

"No you can't! Turning yourself into something you're not isn't managing!" Bobby said angrily.

"I don't think I'm doing anything wrong." Sam said in a low defending voice.

"What?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

Sam sighed. "I'm getting stronger Bobby, all the time. Pretty soon, Lilith won't stand a chance! I'm in control of this thing, I swear."

Bobby then grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt, and shoved him against the wall. "You don't need to do anything! We got that knife! That's enough!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Bobby, the knife didn't work on Alistair. If I hadn't shown up when I did, Dean would be dead, and Castiel would be...God knows where."

'No pun intended' he thought to himself.

"If I wasn't using my abilities," Sam continued, "We would lose."

Bobby sighed, and then let go of Sam, and took a step back.

"I'm not evil, Bobby...but I need to do this."

Suddenly, Ruby's familiar yellow car swerved into the parking lot, and came to a halt in front of Sam and Bobby.

"I need to go with her." Sam said simply. He searched Bobby's face for some sort of reaction.

Bobby then patted Sam on the shoulder, and nodded.

Without another word, Sam got into Ruby's car and smiled as she drove out of the parking lot leaving Bobby in the dust.

**xXx**

"So where are we going?" Sam asked as he looked at Ruby in the drivers' seat. She stole a quick glance at him, and then pulled over at an empty lot. It was only a couple blocks away from his motel. So what was the point?

"Right here." Ruby said simply as she turned the car off. She made no attempt to get out of the car; she just shifted her body so that she was facing Sam.

"Saturday is the last night Sam. You're strong enough now."

Sam nodded his head slowly with a half smile. He was glad that he wasn't so dependent on Ruby anymore, but he was confused as to why it had been so easy to get off her blood.

"Sam..." Ruby started to say, but then backed off. Sam looked at her with curiosity.

"What?" He asked simply.

Ruby exhaled loudly.

"You're stronger now."

Sam shrugged. "I know that."

"No Sam," Ruby said, her voice hinting her irritation. "You're stronger...than Lilith, then anyone."

Sam furrowed his brow. "What _exactly_ are you trying to say to me?"

"I'm saying that you should step up." Ruby said in a low tone.

"Step up?" Sam asked a little shocked.

"Yea. Step up. Wipe that bitch, Lilith off the map, and then take her place! _Your_ place."

Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"No! I'm not leading any demon army!"

"Sam listen to me!" Ruby commanded frustrated.

Sam nodded impatiently to urge her to continue.

⌠If you take Lilith's place, the demons will listen to you. Most of them will do whatever you say! You can make them do whatever you want!"

Sam nodded, obviously he wasn't following.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Sam! You can make them back off the Seals; you can make them back off your brother, off of humans in general! _Whatever_ you want."

Sam inhaled sharply, and then nodded slowly. He understood now.

"So? What are you gonna do?" Ruby asked darkly.

Sam shrugged. "I need to think about it, Ruby. I've spent the last three years trying _not_ to go down that road."

Ruby grabbed a handful of Sam's shirt.

"While you think about it, Lilith is killing more innocent people Sam! You can stop it, you can stop all of it!"

Sam looked down at Ruby's hands.

"It's your destiny." Ruby said in a low voice.

She then let go of Sam's shirt, and then started her car back up. It was clear he wouldn't give her an answer tonight.

Ruby smiled to herself though, she was pretty sure Sam would do it. Anything for humanity. Anything for his brother.

* * *

_Happy Easter! Haha. _


	15. Realization

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Four nights later the boys were hot on Lilith's trail. They were still in Greeley, and ap-  
parently so was she. They had gotten a report of a missing eleven year old in the area. Jennifer Kingston. A cute little girl with wavy dark brown hair and perfectly dimpled cheeks.

Later, they got a report of a girl with the same description killing another hunter in the area. Jordan Scott. The confusing this about Jordan's murder is that her specialty was vampires. So why did Lilith target her? She was pretty new to the hunter scene too. It didn't make much sense.

Sam didn't care though, Lilith was getting sloppy. She was leaving horribly mangled skinned bodies as breadcrumbs. He would have her tonight. He was sure of it.

Sam had overheard a few demons talking about Lilith. He overheard them talking about where she was, when she would be there, and who she was there for.

And that was enough for Sam.

He had then told Bobby and his brother about what he heard. Dean didn't want to go in after her, and of course Bobby didn't either, he figured they needed to be more careful. He gave the, 'we're no good to anyone dead!' speech, but Sam didn't listen to it.

He didn't listen to Dean either. He had said that he was going after her whether they went or not. He would end her. So of course, Dean came to back up his brother, and Bobby came to back them both up.

Dean hadn't stopped complaining since. But Sam had tuned him out.

Now they were in the Impala, and Sam was beside himself as the car pulled up to 114 Broadway. Lilith was coming to this house. Tonight. She was coming for a man named Kevin Radke. A hunter. The smartest thing to do was possibly to go in and tell the hunter what was about to happen.

But chances are, Kevin wouldn't listen to them. And even if he did he wouldn't be able to stop her.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby sat in the car waiting for any signs of a struggle inside. Sam concentrated on his hearing, listening for something just out of his brother, or Bobby's earshot.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Sam.

"This is stupid!" He declared.

Sam scoffed. "You said that. Numerous times, actually."

"So what are we here for if not to warn this guy? You think you're strong enough to take her?"

Sam looked at his brothers' eyes in the mirror. "I know so."

Dean shook his head, and looked at Bobby who was sitting with his hands in his lap. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"What do you say Bobby?" Dean asked in a know-it-all sort of tone. He knew how Bobby felt.

Bobby shrugged, and then looked over at Dean.

"I don't think we're ready for this!"

Sam looked at the back of Bobby's head.

"I am." He shot defiantly.

"So what are we? Your backup? No, no, no, wait, your sidekicks?" Dean asked in an angered tone.

"You should be a part of this fight, Dean." Sam said simply.

Dean shook his head. "Yea I should. Just not tonight, Sam! Going after Lilith tonight isn't going at this very smart! What if she led us here on purpose?"

Sam shrugged. "So what if she did? What happened to 'if we go down, we go down swingin'?"

"That was before I went to hell, and before we had a freakin' apocalypse to stop!"

Sam shrugged again. "Well that's what I'm doing. Stopping the apocalypse."

"No, it's suicide!"

That's when they heard it. No super hearing required. Inside a clear shot rang out into the night. Sam, Dean, and Bobby all scrambled out of the car and gathered around the trunk of the car.

Dean grabbed his gun, and placed it in the waistband of his pants. Then he grabbed Ruby's knife and shoved in his shoe. Sam grabbed his gun, and put it in the waistband of his jeans. He didn't think he'd need it, but better safe than sorry. Bobby grabbed a rosary, holy water, spray paint, and a gun, and then placed them in a duffel bag that he slung over his shoulder.

Dean then slammed the trunk closed, and then ran into the house with Sam and Bobby at his heel.

Dean and Sam drew their guns and then cocked them. Holding them at the ready. The living room was clear. Sam was behind Dean as he slowly stepped into the next room, the dining room. It too was clear.

Dean then signaled for Sam to check upstairs. He would keep Bobby with him downstairs.

Sam nodded, and then slowly made his way up the stairs.

Sam smiled to himself as he reached the top step. He cast out his senses and picked up a strong demon in the room across the hall, to the left. Lilith.

He quickly and quietly made his way down the hall, and then clicked the safety back on the gun and put it back in his waistband. He now knew he wouldn't need it.

He slowly creaked the door open, and the first thing he noticed was an older man laying on the floor with a bullet hole square in the forehead. The blood was all over the wall behind him, and on the floor beneath him.

Sam's eyes then made their way to the little brunette girl sitting on the king sized bed, staring at Sam through white eyes.

"Hi Sam." She said sounding rather happy. "It's been a while!"

Sam stared at her with hatred and loathing in his eyes. But he kept silent.

"Don't wanna talk? Oh, okay. I guess we should get right down to business."

The little girls' eyes then turned back to a natural human looking blue, as the girl slid off the bed. Sam then noticed the pistol in her hand and the blood on her pink frilly dress.

She then pointed the barrel of the gun toward Sam's head, and then pulled the trigger.

Sam didn't even have to think. He instinctively shot his hand out, and used his telekinet-  
ic energy to stop the bullet an inch in front of his face. He smiled as the familiar tingle turned into a hum beneath his skin. Then the bullet dropped to the floor at his feet.

Lilith shrugged, and then dropped her arm with the gun to her side. She looked like she could care less.

"To be quite honest, I'd be a little disappointed if that worked. I mean after everything I've heard about you. How you're using your...gifts. You're strong."

She then looked down at the gun in her hand.

"I'm not a big fan of guns either. Too quick, too painless. I've killed...billions, and none of them have gone so easily as Kevin here."

"Why?" Sam finally asked. "Why him? Or Jordan?"

Lilith looked back up to Sam, and then shrugged as a wicked smile played across her face.

"To get your attention of course."

"My _attention?_ Why?"

Suddenly, Dean burst through the door with Bobby close behind him. Dean quickly no-  
ticed his surroundings, and then dropped the gun. Before the gun had so much as hit the ground Dean had the knife from his shoe, and went straight for Lilith.

He swung the knife low, hoping to slit her throat, but she was too quick, and dodged his blow.

To their surprise, Lilith's eyes turned white, and then she stuck out her free hand, send-  
ing Dean and Bobby to the opposite wall. Leaving Sam to watch.

Lilith then turned her wicked little face over to Sam.

"I want your head, Sam! I want you as my trophy! Die willingly, and I will spare your brother and this man!"

Sam didn't even consider her offer. He held his palm out, and then felt as he held the horrible monster that inhabited the little girl. He smiled, as he balled his hand into a fist, and started to torture Lilith as he had never done before.

She choked, and then dropped her hand. Instantly releasing Dean and Bobby. They fell to the floor with a loud thud, and then both of them watched in horror as Sam held on to Lilith with his mind.

To Sam's surprise, Lilith brought up her arm that held the pistol, and directed it at Dean. She had enough strength to slowly pull the trigger, and hit Dean in his right shoulder.

He doubled over in pain and grabbed his shoulder.

Sam, still in shock; let the demon go from his grasp. His attention now on his brother.

"Dean!" He shouted.

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the room, as a cloud of black smoke erupted from the little girls mouth. The room now smelled strongly of sulfur, as the demon then exiting the room through the window.

The little girl dropped to the ground. Dead. Sam couldn't hear her heartbeat. But right now he didn't care.

He walked over to his brother, and then straightened him so he could examine his wound.

Dean pushed Sam off. "I'll be fine!"

Sam then looked down at his feet. He missed his opportunity. He literally had Lilith in his grasp! She suffered because of him, but he let her go. Not because he wasn't physically strong enough, but because he wasn't emotionally strong enough. She was smart. She put Dean's well being against him.

And he knew that even if he did finish off Lilith, there would only be someone else down the line putting Dean in danger. Not even the angels could protect him from that.

This needed to stop. Lilith needed to stop. And now Sam knew what he needed to do.

He withdrew into himself and searched.

_"Ruby?"_ He called.

_"Sam?"_ She answered back immediately.

_"You were right. I know what I need to become now...but I need your help."_

No reply was heard, but he knew Ruby heard him. He could feel the wide smile slide across her vessels' face even from where he was.

* * *

_Alright, good news. Easter break is now officially over which means I can get back to writing more frequently. Haha. Thank you for your kind reviews, and your patience!_


	16. Selfish

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The next night Sam was with Ruby, in an old abandoned house only a block away from Kevin's. From where Sam had, had Lilith the previous night.

This house was actually quite small. Only one floor, and there were scorch marks on the walls suggesting a fire. The mold on the walls and ceiling, was a sure sign that no one had lived here in quite some time.

They stood in what Sam could only best describe as the kitchen area. There were coun-  
ter tops surely, but no stove or refrigerator. Not the cleanest meeting spot, but it was probably the only place where they wouldn't be caught.

Right now Sam was recalling that night for Ruby, because she was so curious as to why Sam had agreed so quickly to one day take Lilith's place.

He told her about how he had her; he had that bitch in the palm of his hand. But then he saw Dean was shot, and he got scared. Scared for his brother.

They bullet wound in his shoulder was anything but serious. Sam and Bobby were able to pull the bullet out, and then dress the hole properly with peroxide and gauze without so much as a hospital visit.

But still, at the sound of the gun firing all Sam thought about was Dean laying dead on the bedroom floor because of Lilith. Again.

Ruby nodded, and slapped an empathetic look on her face.

"It's okay Sam, he didn't die. It could have been much worse." Ruby said in a low, un-  
derstanding voice.

Sam nodded, and then looked down at his feet. "I know...that's why she needs to die now. That's why I need to take her place."

Ruby nodded again, not once taking the serious expression off her face. "Then no one will ever hurt Dean, or anyone else."

Sam nodded again. "So, what do I need to do?"

**xXx**

Sam didn't get back to the motel until around four in the morning. He had been discuss-  
ing game plans with Ruby. Discussing what needed to be done.

She had said that instead of killing demons, he needed to try to (for lack of a better term) convert them. Make them follow him instead of Lilith. Build an army.

But as for this second, Sam was exhausted. He slipped back into the room silently, and then locked the door. He was surprised however, when the light suddenly clicked on.

Dean was sitting up in his bed fully dressed. And he wasn't looking too happy with Sam right now.

"So, what'd you and Ruby do?" Dean asked angrily.

Sam looked at Dean with a scared expression on his face. Did he know what Ruby and he were planning? Or was this another demon blood accusation?

"Nothing, just talking." Sam defended rather honestly.

Dean nodded, "Sure you were. I can't believe you, Sam! You drag us there to have a faceoff with Lilith, because I'm sure_ Ruby_ thought it was a good idea, not that _my_ opi-  
nion matters much to you anymore. And then, I get shot! Lilith could have _killed_ me, Sam! I told you I didn't want to do this, but you didn't listen!"

Dean paused to take a breath, and then continued, looking Sam square in the eye.

"And then after all that, even though I was the one that proved to be right in saying we weren't ready to face Lilith. You still go off with Ruby! Are you still drinking her blood too?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I'm off it. I'm done with that. For good."

"So what were you two _'talking'_ about then?" Dean asked as if he didn't believe him.

Sam didn't answer; he just continued to look Dean in the face with his puppy dog look. But Dean wasn't falling for it this time. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You're so freakin' selfish!"

Sam's puppy dog look hardened. He then straightened his back and shoulders, showing off his full height.

"Then I'll be selfish." Sam said in a rough voice. Almost like it hurt him to say it.

He couldn't tell Dean what he was doing. Dean freaked out when he found out Sam was using his powers for good. He would definitely kill Sam if he knew what he was planning now.

Dean would never understand.

So Dean just shook his head again and switched off the light as Sam made his way to the bathroom to clean up. It was obvious Sam wasn't going to talk about it anymore.

* * *

_Just a little bite sized chapter to show you that Ruby is a bitch (even though most of you already knew that), and to show how Dean feels after their faceoff with Lilith. More to come soon! The next chapter is more action-packed I promise! Haha. _


	17. The Storm

_Chapter 17_

* * *

A few days later, the boys were all back in South Dakota at Bobby's house. Bobby and Dean were rummaging through a few books, while Sam was clicking away on the lap-  
top.

To their discomfort, demon activity had come to a sudden halt. Everything stopped. Even the voices Sam had been hearing had become unusually quiet. Not completely silenced, but no one was giving away anything useful. Tonight he was going to try something he hadn't done in a while.

Dean and Sam hadn't spoken much since their chat in the motel room back in Ne-  
braska. They talked but not about Lilith or about what happened. It was just another in-  
cident to brush under the rug.

Dean suddenly slammed the large text book he had been skimming through shut, and then rubbed his face, sighing heavily.

He then looked over at Sam, who looked deep in thought staring at the computer screen.

Dean placed his hands behind his head, "Got anything?"

Sam looked up at Dean, and then shook his head. "No, nothing. No omens anywhere. What about you?"

Dean placed his hands in his lap. "Nada. Demons saying anything interesting?"

Sam shook his head, "No...not really, it's weird."

"Weird?" Dean asked with a little concern on his face.

Sam shrugged. "Yea. They're real quiet. I mean, there are still a few of them talk-  
ing...but it's...nothing really useful."

Dean nodded and then stood, "well that's comforting." He said sarcastically.

Bobby scoffed in the corner of the room; apparently he had been listening to them as well as reading. "Did you honestly think it'd be that easy Dean? I'm sure Lilith knows Sam can hear them. She's being careful now."

Dean began pacing the room because his foot had fallen asleep.

"Great." He said in a frustrated tone.

Sam just shrugged, he would just have to wait until tonight to see if he could do what he had only done twice before. He hoped this would work.

**xXx**

That night, Sam and Dean were in Bobby's living room. Dean was asleep on the floor with a blanket over him and his jacket as a makeshift pillow.

Sam sat wide awake on the couch taking in deep breaths, and then he did what he was planning all day.

He retreated back into himself and heard the silenced whispers of the demons. He heard how none of them gave a location, and heard how vague their conversations were. Giving away no details.

Sam took in a sharp intake of breath, and tried to command the demons.

_"Where are you?"_ He asked in a normal tone that wasn't directed to any one demon, but all.

Suddenly, all the whispers came to an abrupt halt. Dead silence. Sam took another breath.

_"Tell me where you are, NOW!"_ His voice sounded eerie, and echoed within his own head.

Then to his dismay, a familiar headache came to him like a punch. It was so sudden he couldn't help but gasp out loud. He could only hope that didn't wake Dean, but he was too withdrawn inside his own head to look.

All the voices answered in unison, louder than ever.

_"COMING TO YOU."_

Sam bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out again as the headache didn't let up.

_"Where are you? ANSWER ME!"_ He ordered angrily.

The headache became blinding at that moment, and even though Sam had his eyes closed all he saw was white. He fought as hard as he could to keep consciousness. Even as it resulted in him screaming from the mounting pain.

He was sure Dean had heard him, because he felt his body begin to jerk. He knew Dean was trying to wake him up, but he needed to get answers first.

_"CLOSE ENOUGH TO FEEL YOU!"_ They all shouted at once.

What does that mean?

Sam then jerked his way back into the real world to see Dean shaking him, and scream-  
ing at him. He must have screamed louder than he thought because Bobby was right behind Dean with a look of worry on his face.

When Sam's eyes opened Dean stopped shaking him, and pulled away. He too looked worried.

"What the hell was that, Sam?" Dean demanded, sounding scared.

Sam panted, and then wiped the thin sheet of sweat from his brow.

"I...I tried t-to talk...t-to the demons." Sam managed.

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "And..?"

"Th-they're coming."

"Now?" Dean asked.

Suddenly thunder ripped through the whole house. The three of them looked around at the foundation of the house as the walls began to tremble and dust fell from the ceiling.

"I didn't know there was supposed to be a storm tonight." Dean said, still sounding scared.

Bobby then ran to his kitchen, and then reemerged with a large bag of salt.

"There isn't ya idjit! Now help me with this!"

Dean then walked over to his duffel bag that was sitting next to the couch, and pulled out a smaller pouch of salt, and helped Bobby as he salted the windows, doors, and fireplace.

When they were finished, they met up back in the living room where Sam was now standing. He had regained some of his strength.

"How many of them are there?" Dean demanded.

Sam shrugged. "I dunno."

Sam then slowly made his way to the window to look outside. He was horrified at the site before him.

More demons than he's seen in his whole life floating outside. None of them had a ves-  
sel. It was just a large mass of black smoke in the twisting form of a large tornado. Mak-  
ing its way to Bobby's house.

"Oh my God..." Sam breathed.

"What?" Dean asked, sounding terrified at Sam's reaction.

"More than there were in Wyoming?"

Sam nodded as he pulled his eyes away from the window to look at his brother and friend, "Yea, a lot more."

Dean then made his way to the window, and his jaw dropped at the site of the unnatu-  
rally dark twister making its way toward Bobby's house.

"These salt lines aint gonna do anything! Come on! Grab your stuff, we're going to the panic room!" Bobby ordered.

Bobby grabbed a handful of demon texts. Sam grabbed his laptop, and his duffel bag, while Dean too grabbed his duffel bag.

The three of them ran into the basement, and into the small panic room. Bobby slammed the door shut behind them, and then bolted it.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Dean asked, after taking a few calming breaths. "We can't just hide in here forever!"

Suddenly the room started to shake, and the sound of crunching and crashing was very loud. They were tearing the house apart piece by piece.

"Damn it." Bobby swore to himself as he heard his house crumble to the ground.

_"Ruby!"_ Sam called in his mind sounding panicked.

_"Sam, I know all about it! How are you guys?"_ She asked sounding genuinely worried.

Sam took a deep breath, but kept himself in the present time so his brother didn't freak out on him.

_"We're fine; we're at Bobby's in his panic room."_

_"Good!"_

_"What the hell am I supposed to do Ruby? This is obviously a search and destroy mis-  
sion from Lilith, am I right?"_

_"Yes."_ Ruby said simply.

_"So, what do I do? How do I get them off my ass?"_

There was a long pause.

_"You need to command them. I know you can. Let them know that you're stronger than Lilith, that YOU are their future!"_

Sam took another deep breath.

_"And you need to do it face to face."_

_"What?!"_ Sam demanded nervously. _"I may be mistaken here, but usually in a search and destroy mission when the target is sighted, they're um...destroyed."_

He smiled a little as he felt Ruby roll her eyes.

_"Like it or not Sam, you're not entirely human."_

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes.

_"You think I don't know that?"_

_"So..."_ Ruby continued a little hesitantly, _"Show them what you really are!"_

_"That the hell does that mean?"_

Ruby paused again.

_"Every time you drank from me Sam, you showed me a little bit of what you really are. And when your brother and that angel tried to pull you away from me, you showed your true self. Even if you didn't mean to."_

Sam's jaw dropped a little, but closed it quickly when he noticed Dean was looking at him.

"What?" Dean asked. "Are the demons talking?"

Sam slid down the wall until he was in a sitting position on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest. "No. Just thinking really."

"On how to get the hell outta here?" Dean asked angrily.

Sam nodded. He hoped Dean would leave him alone.

_"So how do I do this?"_ Sam asked hesitantly.

_"Same way you use any of your other powers. Except this should be more instinctual. I'm actually surprised you haven't discovered that."_

Sam scoffed. _"Sorry I keep mostly _human_ company."_ Sam said sarcastically.

_"You're forgiven."_ Ruby said in her usual smartass tone.

_"Alright! Enough screwing around!"_ Sam said in a sudden rage.

_"Agreed."_

_"How do I get around my brother and Bobby?"_ Sam asked shakily.

Ruby sighed. _"I dunno Sam, that's your territory. But I suggest you think fast. They're getting antsy out there."_

Sam sighed. He knew Dean and Bobby wouldn't let him just waltz on out of there. He needed a plan, and fast.

He also knew that this would be something he couldn't hide from Dean anymore. He would find out that much was inevitable. But Sam wanted to keep the charade up a little more. He didn't have the heart to tell Dean what he had to do. Dean would only try to stop him.

Sam was sure he was doing this for the greater good, right? Putting these demons on his side so they would obey him when he ordered them to lay off. He had good inten-  
tions.

_"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."_ His subconscious whispered.

Sam huffed a loud breath.

What was he going to do?


	18. Condemned

_Chapter 18_

* * *

According to their cell phones, only two hours had passed. The three of them were starting to get a bit impatient.

Dean had taken to pacing back and forth through the room, while Sam still sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Bobby was sitting at the desk with his nose buried in a book.

Sam watched as Dean paced the room, it was beginning to make him dizzy.

Sam still hadn t formulated a plan as to how he could walk out of that room. Surely Dean would pitch a fit no matter what Sam tried. He had thought of almost every possi-  
ble option.

Hell, he even considered telling them he had to use the bathroom!

He sighed as he realized how useless it was.

The sounds of the house crumbling above them began to finally slow down, showing signs that the demons were finished with their demolition.

Bobby looked up from his book hopefully as the sounds began to die down.

"They're backin' off?" Bobby asked in a low whisper to himself.

Dean shrugged. "Who knows, maybe they got bored when they realized we won't come out with them here..?"

Sam scoffed silently. He knew they weren t gone. Even though Dean and Bobby couldn t hear them anymore, Sam could. they were simply waiting for the right opportun-  
ity.

Sam was about to open his mouth to warn them, when a stroke of genius hit him.

"Yea, maybe. " Sam said, sounding like he was agreeing with his brother.

"Should we risk going out there just yet?" Dean asked in a voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"I would chance it." Sam said, sounding a little eager.

"No, not yet!" Bobby said in warning.

"Get comfy, I think we should stay here the night, or until we hear a rescue team. I'm sure the civilians thought it was an actual twister."

Dean and Dam sighed in unison. Damn it.

**xXx**

Only about a half hour later, they heard the beautiful sounds of emergency sirens going down the street. Meaning the horrible demon tornado was surely gone.

'No. Definitely not gone' Sam thought to himself. They had simply taken over a few in-  
nocent people.

Sam sighed as he remembered how many demons it took to form that tornado. Were they all still out there? Were they all possessing people? That would surely be an entire town of people. Maybe more.

"Alright." Bobby said simply as he slammed his text book shut. "I think that's our cue to get the hell outta here."

Bobby and Sam stood up at the same time, but Bobby made his way to the wall that held all the guns and grabbed a rifle, and then cocked it.

Dean took Ruby s knife out of its hiding place in his shoe, and held it in front of him as he made his way toward the door.

Bobby sighed as he opened the door. The house was indeed gone. Nothing but rubble all around them. They then noticed to their dismay that they had to put their weapons down in order to get out of there. The staircase that led to the basement had been blown to nothing.

Meaning they had to climb their way out of the basement through the splintered wood, and fabric, and papers.

If it could be considered a basement anymore anyway. Right now it looked like nothing more than a large hole in the ground. A landfill.

Bobby placed his gun on the ground, and Dean slid the knife back in his shoe, and the three of them began to climb their way out of the hole.

The climb out of there seemed to take forever; they would constantly slice their hands on ragged pieces of glass, or some old rusty pipe. Their knees would scrape against hard rough surfaces until they were surely red and raw.

All in all the climb was painful.

When the three of them finally made their way out, their hands were raw and bleeding and full of splinters. But they would live.

The site before them though was disturbing. There was nothing. no houses, no cars, no trees, no nothing. It was an endless desert of holes full of wreckage that used to be peoples homes.

Usual tornadoes left traces that there was life there once. But this supernatural twister had taken everything, and it left a pit in Sam, Dean, and Bobby's stomachs.

"Didn't we hear an ambulance or something?" Dean asked as he looked around the empty street.

"I-I thought so." Bobby said in shock.

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck began to rise and a shiver went down his spine. He then cast his eyes up to the sky to see nothing but black clouds.

Pitch black clouds.

"Dean...what time is it?" Sam asked distantly.

"Quarter to two, why?"

Dean looked at his brother who was staring above them. Dean then looked up and saw what Sam was staring at.

"oh my-"

Suddenly, the wind picked up violently, and the clouds started to descend into a slightly smaller twister than before.

But as they thought things couldn t get any worse, people with black eyes began emerg-  
ing from the holes in the ground, giving them the element of surprise.

Dean reached for the knife in his shoe, and plastered a fake smirk on his face. His game face.

A petite woman with short red hair started screaming like a feral animal, and attacked Dean. She tackled him to the ground, knocking the knife out of his hand, and she began punching him in the face.

Sam didn t even think, he held out his hand and the woman flew all the way back to the hole she popped out from.

"You okay?" Sam asked nervously.

Dean stood, and then grabbed the knife he had dropped. "Yea."

Most of the demons were out of the holes then, there were too many of them, at least fifty; and the tornado twisted wickedly behind them, just hanging back.

Three demons tackled Bobby to the ground all at once, and at the same time five got Dean.

Just as Sam was about to send them off, two grabbed him from behind. One was a man who was very strong, he held sam down to the ground with his elbow, and whispered, "_You_ were supposed to lead _us_? Azezel always did have a certain sense of humor."

Sam smiled through the pain as he felt a very welcoming hum beneath his skin. It was stronger than he'd remembered, and it was exhilarating. He breathed through the sen-  
sation as it lessened to a dull throb in his veins. Letting him know it was indeed there.

Sam didn t need a mirror to know what he looked like right now.

_"Get off!"_ he ordered angrily. he was taken aback for a moment at how deep his voice suddenly was, and how it echoed around them manacingly.

Little to his surprise the two demons who held him loosened their grips, and then stag-  
gered away from him.

Sam made his way to his feet and stared at the two demons who now stared at him with their mouths agape.

Sam looked down at his arms and smiled when he saw the twisting spider web black veins beneath his skin again.

His attention was then drawn to Dean as he heard him scream.

_"Stay."_ He ordered the two demons. They nodded in response.

Sam held his hand out, and gave a half smile when he saw the five demons that were on Dean got dragged by an invisible force to Sam's feet.

Sam then looked at Bobby, and did the same to the three demons that were on top of him.

Seven demons knelt in front of him, and all Sam did was ball his hand into a tight fist. this made the demons grab their heads and scream.

Their screams made his smile deepen. so he released his fist and spread his fingers wide, watching with happiness as all seven bodies in front of him sparked yellow. Again, and again. Their screaming was deafening. The yellow lights in the seven demons flick-  
ered on and off, until they were all dead. All of them with look of pure terror on their fac-  
es.

Sam's attention was drawn from his handy work to his brother as he heard him and Bobby shuffle to their feet. Dean stared at Sam with a look of horror. Game face be damned.

_"You guys okay?"_ Sam asked, he hated his brother seeing and hearing him like this.

Dean didn t say anything.

There was a sound of rustling, and Sam was suddenly shivering as he turned around to face Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean finally said, even more horrified. Had he finally come for his brother?

"These demons are too much for you to handle Dean. Come with me now!" Castiel screamed.

Dean shrugged. "Looks like Sam here has them taken care of." He said in an empty tone as he pointed to the dead bodies that used to inhabit demons.

"I care not about his...capabilities!" Castiel said in a tone that sounded more like a threat. "You need to go someplace safe."

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm staying. Look what these demons did! They destroyed everything here! They can t get away with that!"

Castiel sighed, "And they won't. You said it yourself that your brother can handle them."

"Wait-" , Dean said in an unsure voice. "You were gonna take me but not him?""

Castiel nodded once.

"Screw you!" Dean shouted.

The two demons that were on Sam before made their presence known by sighing deep-  
ly. They seemed bored. Sam shot them a warning glance. Then without even lifting a finger, the strong demon that had him before began to choke. He grasped at his neck in an attempt to loosen the invisible force on him, but Sam only smirked.

He then released the demon from his grasp. _"Let that be a warning."_

Both of the demons nodded violently making Sam break out in a deep smile.

"Sam is not my responsibility. You are." Castiel said simply.

_"Cas is right."_ Sam said suddenly. _"Go with him Dean, I've got them covered."_ He said as he pointed to the other demons that were waiting to pounce as soon as the angel wasn't in site.

"No! You're both insane! I'm not leaving!" Dean cried angrily.

"Dean go with him!" Bobby piped up behind them.

"What about you Bobby? You can t fight these bastards off." Dean said in a low voice.

"I'll be fine, boy!"

"Dean, now! We must leave!" Castiel said losing patience.

"NO DAMN IT! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Dean screamed angrily.

"You do realize that you're the only one who can stop Lucifer? We need you Dean!" Castiel said angrily.

"Well then consider this practice! How do you expect me to fight Lucifer, but not a few low level bitches?"

"They're too strong!" answered Castiel.

"Lucifer s stronger." Dean said simply.

Castiel sighed and put his hands up in defeat.

"You will not come with me?" Castiel asked a little more calmly.

"Finally picking up on that are you?" Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel shook his head, he looked disappoionted. Maybe even...scared?

"Then you condemn us all."

There was a strong wind, and a sound of rustling, and the angel disappeared.

The demons that were surrounding them all smirked as the angel took his leave, which in turn made Sam smirk.

He then straightened his face as he looked at his brother, who was looking at him a little angrily now.

_"You're an idiot you know that?"_ Sam said seriously.

Dean shrugged absently. "I had a feeling you were about to do something stupid. You might need my help."

Sam doubted that, he knew he wasn t going to fight all these demons. He needed some of them. But nonetheless, Sam gave his brother a half smile.

Dean didn t return it though; Sam's black eyes looked as if they were looking right through him, which made him shiver involuntarily.

"Will you two please focus?!" Bobby said nervously as he eyed Sam up and down.

Dean then turned his attention to the demons that were slowly making their way toward the three of them, they seemed to be contemplating the best course of action.

Dean sighed.

They were so screwed.


	19. Ruby's Story

_Chapter 19_

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked Sam nervously.

_"Promise not to freak out?"_ Sam asked actually sounding a little scared.

Dean looked him up and down with a skeptical look, Ruby's knife now held defensively in his hand.

"No." Dean said simply.

Sam eyed his brother warily. _"Then at lease promise you won't interrupt!"_

Dean nodded once.

"What are you gonna do?" Bobby interjected. He stood behind Sam and Dean defenseless.

Sam shrugged._ "Just be quiet."_

Dean and Bobby nodded and Sam turned to face the demons that seemed to be circling them. He smirked at their stupidity. Did they not see the two that had attacked him before? How they knelt at his feet now. Weak.

Sam's smile deepened, even if he failed to convert them, he would most definitely take great pleasure in killing them.

_"Follow me, or I'll kill you right now!"_ Sam said simply.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dean asked sounding terrified.

_"Don't interrupt!"_ Sam said in a threatening tone, flashing his black eyes at his brother.

A few of the demons began to laugh. Sam swore he heard the hissing whispering laughter of the twister behind them as well, but he said nothing. He let them have their laugh. He let them think they had a chance.

"Sam! Think about this! This is exactly what we didn't want happening! Come on, man!" Dean said frantically trying to reason with Sam.

_"It's for everyone's good."_ Sam said simply.

Dean took a step back. "What the hell does that mean? How is building some demon army a good thing, Sam?"

"Sam this doesn't make any sense! This isn't you talkin' kid! Fight it. Whatever it is. We need you." Bobby said as he grasped Sam's shoulder, but he quickly released him. Sam was blistering hot.

Sam turned to look at Bobby and Dean. Hit black eyes seemed to actually get darker.

_"You're right. You do need me. I swear, you'll thank me later." _

"No. Come on, Sam." Dean said sounding actually sad now.

Sam shook his head. Why couldn't they see what he was doing? Did they really have so little faith in him that they thought he was evil?

Sam scoffed at that thought. Typical Dean.

_"Dean. I know I have no right to ask this, but please…just trust me."_

Even with black eyes he still had puppy dog eyes! Dean rolled his eyes and stared up into Sam's face.

"Fine."

"What?!" Bobby asked a little surprised.

"You can't be serious Dean! Come on! He's building an army, please think logically here boy!"

_"YOU think logically!"_ Sam said angrily. It seemed the rage he had felt before wasn't from withdraw at all. It was a part of him.

Sam tried to take deep calming breaths to keep the radiating anger under control, but it was no use. He felt he was a bomb about to explode. He looked hatefully at Dean and Bobby. How could they be so ignorant?

Before he could hurt Dean or Bobby, he turned to look at the other demons who were watching the argument with amusement.

_"JOIN ME!"_ Sam ordered. His voice seemed to echo around everyone within earshot.

He smiled when he saw a great number of demons fall to their knees, looking at him with awe and admiration. The other two who had been kneeling this whole time only flinched at his order, making his smile widen.

Then to his greater pleasure, he saw there were still some hesitant ones. Some of the demons were actually strong enough to refuse his orders. Including the ones that formed the twister.

He faced the demonic tornado and lifted a hand to it, letting the raw angry power flow from him with ease. He laughed out loud when he saw the tornado begin to waver. A couple of lights flashed inside the funnel, and then more and more lights. It looked as if there were firecrackers going off inside it.

Then, the whole thing was nothing but a cone of bright yellow light. Whispered screams were heard through the air.

Suddenly, the entire twister burst into flames, starting from the tip, and working its way up, until the tornado was gone, and ashes fell from the sky like snow.

Sam's nose wrinkled at the strong smell of sulfur left in the twisters wake.

He turned himself to look at his brother, Bobby, and the other demons. All of them looked at him like he had a second head.

Then, the demons that were standing fell willingly to their knees before him.

"S-Sam?" Dean asked as he looked at his brother nervously.

_"Trust me!"_ Sam repeated to his brother, but with his still ever present rage it sounded more like an order than a request.

Dean nodded once, nervously, and then continued to stare at him.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clapping came to Sam's ears. He turned around to face Ruby who was wearing a wonderfully vibrant smile on her face.

"Ya did good Sam." She said as she looked at the kneeling demons.

_"Were you here the whole time?"_ Sam asked, not being able to hide the venom in his accusation.

"Of course I was, Sam. I wouldn't have missed this for the world!"

_"What do you mean?"_ Sam asked as it took every bit of restraint to not kill her.

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest.

"Everything I put you through has led you to this moment Sam. You should be proud."

_"What the hell are you saying?"_ Sam asked as he took a threatening step closer to her.

"Oh come on now Sam! You can't be that dense can you? I'm on your side! I have been since the beginning. But when you didn't step up when you were supposed to, everyone flocked around Lilith. Except me. I knew your potential; even then, when all you had were visions…it was how Azezel made you. You, and all the other children. But you're the only survivor out of all of them now aren't you?"

_"Why? Why didn't you follow Lilith like everyone else?"_

Ruby shrugged. "I guess I'm just a nonconformist?"

"Whoa, so…you played him?" Dean asked suddenly on defense.

"No! I gave him what he needed to be stronger than her. Not that he wasn't already, I mean you gotta be pretty strong to lead a demon army, but I guess you could say I gave him a little nudge in the right direction."

Ruby chuckled, and then continued.

"And when you made that deal for him…it was like the fates were in my favor! He would have never gone to such extremes if it didn't mean saving you. So…I guess you kinda helped me out Dean."

"So…you played him?" Dean repeated.

Ruby shrugged. "If you wanna be as black and white as that then yes."

_"What makes you think I won't just kill you?"_ Sam asked menacingly.

Ruby looked over to the cowering group of demons who were all watching with bated breath. She then looked back at Sam.

"Because I've never once lied to you Sam! You can lead this army however you want, as I said, and you can kill Lilith. I just did what I had to, to make you see reason."

Sam then lifted his arm, and directed his palm at her. She yelped in shock as she was being pulled from her host; no, not pulled, ripped. When the black smoke ejected through the girls mouth, it burned into the ground leaving behind scorch marks in the dirt.

The girl that once contained Ruby fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Why'd you send her back to Hell? Why not kill her?" Dean asked suddenly.

_"She was right. Even though she played me…she never lied to me."_

Dean nodded, and then looked at the demon army that now followed his brother.

Sam looked at Dean, and then at Bobby who was looking a little shell shocked. He then turned and faced his army. A smile on his face letting them know wordlessly that if they disobeyed they would suffer the same fate.

Sam sighed aloud. Then he looked back at Dean. They had work to do.

* * *

_Alright, I thought I should let you all know that I am unfortunately not going to kill Lilith. I've thought of like 30 ways I could possibly kill her off, but all of them are kinda...flat or predictable. So, no Lilith death. Sorry. _

_And I apologize to any Ruby fans. I myself am a Ruby fan, but I wanted people to look at her in a different light. Haha. _

_Thank you again for all the reviews you're all so nice! :D_


	20. Hope

_Chapter 20_

* * *

They all stood in the desert that used to be a crowded neighborhood staring at each other. Dean and Bobby stared at Sam, waiting for him to decide his next course of action. And Sam stared at the demons before him, who stared back at him expectantly.

"Now what, genius?" Dean asked finally breaking the silence.

Sam didn't answer; he only continued to stare at the demons. Analyzing them, figuring out the fighters, and the weaker ones. When his army grew, he would surely kill off the weaker ones. But now he needed all the help he could get.

After what seemed like forever, Sam sighed then approached the strong demon that had him before, the same one he tortured. The demon flinched, and Sam smiled. He was beginning to like this one, he wasn't stupid.

_"You.",_ Sam said as he nudged the pathetic demon with his foot. A whimper escaped the demons mouth, and Sam was ecstatic. _"Where's our car?"_

The demon looked up at Sam, and then stammered, "I-I don't know! It was b-blown away in the a-attack."

From behind him, Sam heard Dean moan. His beloved car was probably beaten to death.

Sam then knelt down so he was face to face with the demon. He loved tormenting this one! He gave a threatening half smile, _"Go find it, and bring it to me. Make sure it's in perfect condition…or what happened to Ruby there…will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you."_ Sam said as he tilted his head toward Ruby's dead vessel.

The demon nodded frantically, and then stood slowly. He flinched visibly as Sam rose with him. Then the demon broke into a run.

Sam sighed again, and then figured he'd get one more scare over on this demon, he sent the demon a message in his head.

_"I'll know if you take any detours!"_

The demon then stopped running, and turned to look at Sam, who stood with his arms crossed, staring at him.

The demon nodded fearfully, and then took off running again.

_"Happy?",_ Sam asked as he turned to face Dean.

Dean shook his head. "I'd be happier if nothin' happened to her in the first place!"

Sam shrugged. _"Sorry."_

"Yea, I'm sure you are." Dean muttered.

"In the meantime.", Bobby interjected. "What are we supposed to do? Sit in this desert all day?"

_"You!",_ Sam ordered, looking at the other demon who had jumped him. This was a rather large, muscular woman, and to Sam's disappointment, she didn't seem as scared of him as the other one was. She only nodded solemnly. _"I want you to find us a car, any car, as long as it runs. NOW!" _

The demon stood, and nodded again before black smoke erupted from the girls' mouth. The black smoke hovered in the air above them for a moment before quickly floating away.

The body fell to the ground with a 'thump'. The woman was dead. This made Sam a little angry. Why were the demons riding humans so hard now?

Sam then mentally gave the demon the same warning he gave the other one.

_"And as for the rest of you,"_ Sam said as he turned to the other demons.

_"Get out of here, bring me others recruits…by any means necessary. Am I clear?"_

Every head before him nodded, making him smirk.

_"I want you to let me know regularly. Tell me of every recruit, and every failure. Kill all who refuse. Got it?"_

Again, all of them nodded.

_"Kill no humans!"_

He heard hisses and moans in protest. Sam angrily reached out to every demon telekinetically, and grabbed them. Making the actual demons writhe and churn inside their chosen vessels. Some of them screamed, and some of them simply continued to moan. When he saw blood start to pour from some of their noses, he let them go, leaving them all gasping for breath.

_"Don't kill any humans."_ He repeated in a low voice.

All the demons nodded frantically.

_"One more thing…_" Sam continued halfheartedly.

_"If Lilith gets wind of what I'm doing, if she so much as suspects…I will kill the one who tipped her off…very, very slowly." _

The demons all nodded again. Sam took a few steps toward them.

_"Leave now!"_

Every mouth opened, and the demons slipped out of the screaming bodies, forming one large black cloud. As all the bodies fell in a lifeless heap. The demon smoke rushed away from the scene.

Now Sam was left alone with Dean and Bobby. He turned to look at them, and was amazed when he saw them sitting in the dirt looking slightly bored.

_"What's your problem?"_

Dean looked at him in disbelief. "I dunno…how 'bout everything?"

Sam shook his head, and then closed his eyes. He tried to push the pulsing power away to force his features to appear human. As he was sure Dean wanted to see him.

The hairs on the back of neck stood slowly, and he felt a strange tickle as the rage and power was pushed aside.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Dean physically relax. He looked down at his arm and saw his normal tanned skin. No creepy black veins. He was sure his eyes had returned to their human hazel color.

"Better?" Sam asked expectantly at his brother. He coughed at the sound of his voice. It was back to normal now, no more powerful echo.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Sam smiled halfheartedly, and then sank into the dirt to sit with Dean and Bobby.

"Do you understand why I had to do this?" Sam asked a little hesitantly.

Dean shrugged. "You need help killing Lilith? Don't ask me or anything. You know, I'll just hold you back."

Sam flinched as if he was his brothers words hurt him physically.

"No. That's not it."

"Then please, enlighten us Sam!" Dean shot at him.

Sam sighed. "If I didn't step up…then after we kill Lilith, the demons wouldn't have anyone to take orders from."

"And that's bad?" Dean asked angrily

"That's real bad.", Bobby added. "There'd be more destruction, and no one around to tell 'em to stop. They'd all be acting of their own free will."

When it was worded like that, realization hit Dean like a punch to the face.

"You're gonna keep them in check? Keep them off our backs?"

Sam nodded solemnly.

"No more war. No more apocalypse."

Dean nodded slowly. Then a smile spread across his face and he chuckled lightly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dude, when Cas left I thought for sure we were in way over our heads. I thought we were gonna die…I was all ready for this big fight to break out, and I didn't have to lift a finger."

Sam then lowered his head and let a smile spread across his face. A genuine smile, that was in no way menacing or evil.

"That's because part demon or not, I still got your back." Sam said to Dean as he now looked his brother in the eye.

"Hey Sam…" Dean began softly.

"Yea?"

"I'm uh…I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just that, this is scaring the hell out of me."

Sam nodded, "Me too. I mean all of this, what I can do, what I am…it's a little overwhelming. And I'm only just keeping control over it. I just don't wanna lose myself ya know."

Dean nodded in understanding. "You'll be alright."

Sam's eyes flickered from Dean to Bobby back and forth, before they finally rested on Dean.

"Yea I know."

"Aw, you boys are breakin' my heart." Bobby cut in sarcastically.

Dean and Sam chuckled lightly, when suddenly an old red pickup truck came into view, and came to a halt in front of them.

The driver was a muscular, Caucasian woman in her mid twenties, and short black hair. She shut the engine off, and then climbed out of the drivers' seat. She cast her confused black eyes on Sam, who was looking strangely more human.

He sighed, and blinked, revealing his own black eyes to her. He was holding back the power that was throbbing through his blood. He didn't want the black veins to creep back up.

"Good. Now go find the others. Let them fill you in…but stay away from Lilith, and anyone that has a direct link to her. Got it?"

The demon nodded. "Yes sir."

Sam nodded, and then looked at his brother, who was looking back at him. Dean gave Sam an encouraging nod.

"Permission to speak, sir?" The demon asked, sounding a little cocky.

Sam nodded once.

"This body is...alive. Should I leave it for you, or should I kill it?"

Sam's head snapped back to the demon, his black eyes seemed to get darker. _"Leave her, and don't you dare kill her. Find the others immediately they'll give you your orders."_ The power seeped into his voice again, and when he was done speaking he coughed at the tickle in the back of his throat.

The demon nodded, and then the demon ejected itself from the girls mouth, leaving the girl in an unconscious pile. The black smoke then took off toward the sky.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. He blinked quickly to reveal his hazel eyes yet again to his brother.

"Alright, let's go." Sam said as he stood slowly.

"Where?" Bobby asked a little hesitantly.

Sam shrugged. "I guess a hospital for the girl…then we can go to a motel. I mean, we've got nowhere else to go right?"

Dean and Bobby stood as well, Dean and Sam went to the girl and lifted her easily. Sam holding her top half, and Dean grabbing her bottom half. They staggered over to the truck as Bobby opened the passengers' door for them, and lowered the seat.

They then carefully placed her in the back seat, letting her head rest against a window.

Sam was just about to climb in the back to sit with her when Dean stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

Sam shrugged, "Lettin' Bobby ride shotgun..?"

"Nuh uh, you're drivin'."

Sam looked at Dean in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"Look at this piece of crap! I ain't drivin'!" Dean said defiantly.

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding me right?"

Dean shook his head and lightly pushed Sam out of the way so he could climb in the back seat.

"Nope."

Sam shook his head, and marched over to the drivers' side muttering something about how they weren't entering it in a car show, so who cares how ugly it is.

Bobby then climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut just as Sam had gotten behind the wheel and slammed his own door.

As he started up the engine, he couldn't help but smile at how much Dean and him just acted like their old selves, even if only for a second.

Maybe they weren't so hopeless after all.

* * *

_Yay, I like this chapter if i do say so myself. haha. _

_Thanks for the reviews people, really. All the positive feedback is a little overwhelming. Not that I'm complaining, I certainly love that you guys like this story so much, but I've never written anything before this. haha._

_I'll try my best to keep the goodies coming. Thanks again!_


	21. Control?

_Chapter 21_

* * *

Four days later; Sam, Dean, and Bobby were headed to Kirkwell Colorado. A demon named Adramelech, had been converted to Sam's army. He had said to Sam that Lilith would be in Colorado within the next few days. He had said she was slowing down her breaking of the Seals. And Sam intended to find out why, and then kill her.

Dean was a little happier now. Two days after the tornado incident, they had been staying in some not-tell motel, when they heard a very welcome and familiar grumble of a car engine. It was the demon that Sam had scared into getting Dean's car. When the demon knocked on the door nervously, Sam had instructed him to go with the others.

The Impala had never looked better; they could tell the demon had even cleaned the car for good measure. Sam chuckled to himself at this. He hadn't thought he was _that_ intimidating.

Now Dean sat behind the wheel of his Impala, with Bobby riding shotgun, leaving Sam to sit in the back with his arms crossed over his chest, and his head in between Bobby and Dean's. They were in a heated discussion about their next course of action.

"Sam, no." Dean said simply.

"But why? I can send 'em in to distract her, then you, Bobby, and me go in and kill her. What's wrong with that plan?"

"Oh I dunno, how about the fact that you're gonna send in a demon army to distract Lilith. If you want to involve them in this plan so bad, why not have _them_ kill her?"

Sam leaned back in his seat and lowered his head. For a moment he was silent, but when he finally did answer his voice seemed a bit edgier, and darker.

"Because I want to do it. I want to be there when Lilith draws her last breath."

At that point he had sounded so un-Sam-like, that Dean's heart wrenched with concern. He looked in the rearview mirror to catch his brothers' eye, but his head was hung low, and his hair cascaded over his face.

Bobby got the message too, and whirled his head around to look at Sam. But he never looked up.

"Sam?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" Sam asked as his head snapped up, his face looked alarmed as if he had just been woken up.

"Think you dozed off for a minute there, kid." Bobby said sounding a little relieved.

Sam chuckled lightly, "Nah, just thinkin'."

Sam scratched his head absently as he tried to hold on to his brothers' and Bobby's conversation, but at the same time he was listening to the demons.

Hundreds of cries saying the same thing, _"Another recruit!"_

_"I've killed four of Lilith's men, sir. They refused your proposal."_

_"Sir, Lilith's army is strong willed."_

To his dismay, he got a lot of those. A lot of his followers giving him bad/good news. Bad news in the sense that his army hadn't grown, and good news in the sense that they killed all who denied him.

But now Sam was listening intently to the demons. One voice caught his attention, and nearly made him lose control right there in the car.

_"Sir, I think Lilith knows what we're up to!"_

Sam's head snapped down as a surge of tickling heat coursed through his body. His rage began to build.

_"How?"_ Sam demanded venomously.

_"Four of your men were found…gutted. And not just the vessels. Lilith it seems has caught on."_

Sam inhaled sharply, and felt the small heat in his body turn into hot boiling lava. He tried to calm himself by taking slow deep breaths.

Unfortunately, nothing got passed his brother.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean asked, again he continuously looked through the rearview mirror.

Bobby too was looking at Sam sharply. He put his hand on Sam's knee to try and get him to calm down but pulled away suddenly and yelped. Sam's skin had literally burned him.

"I think he may be losing it!" Bobby called to Dean nervously.

Dean didn't need to be told twice as he swung the car to the shoulder of the road and came to a stop. He then turned around to face his brother.

"Sam? Come on, talk to me!"

Sam's head snapped up wide-eyed. To Dean's horror, his eyes were black.

"Lilith…knows." Sam said simply. He was still breathing through the rage.

"Knows what?" Dean asked shakily.

"That we're after her, or about your recruiting thing?"

Sam looked at his brother like a stranger, then cocked his head to the side as if he were examining him.

"She…killed four…of my men." Sam hissed.

Dean sighed. "Well she doesn't know that we're after her…so –"

Dean was cut off suddenly, as Sam's hand flew at his throat. His rage becoming unbearable. He squeezed until he saw his brothers eyes water.

_"Weren't you listening?"_ Sam's voice was now oozing with power and terrifying anger.

Bobby feebly tried to pry Sam's fingers from Dean's throat, but Sam was too strong.

"Come on Sam! Don't do this!"

Sam paid him no mind, he only continued as he stared at Dean who was trying desperately to breathe.

_"Lilith KNOWS! That means…someone told her, or someone was sloppy and didn't cover their tracks. I will find that weak link…and destroy it."_

"S-S-am." Dean choked helplessly.

That seemed to get through to Sam though, as the anger began to slip away, and his hand fell from Dean's neck, leaving Dean leaning over the back of his seat gasping for breath.

"Oh God." Sam said sadly. The powerful echo in his voice died suddenly, and the black in his eyes were receding back to his pupils.

"Dean…I am so sorry, I told you. I told you I only _just_ have control of this thing."

Dean looked up into Sam's sad eyes and nodded weakly.

"s-s'okay. S-am." Dean whispered brokenly, as mean bruises began to form over his throat.

"No…no it isn't Dean! How can you say this is okay? I could have killed you! I need help with this, man!"

"And you'll get it." Bobby cut in sympathetically.

Dean gave Bobby a small nod, as a thank you for cutting in because his speech was a bit broken.

"Your brother and I will help keep you grounded kid, but we need to know what goes on in that head of yours. Deal?"

Dean nodded at his brother in agreement.

Sam smiled at them, and then gave a small nod. "Sure. Deal."

Sam hoped that he could keep his cool. This seemed to have come out of nowhere. It came out of him like a punch. There was no warning, he just lost control.

He gulped to himself. He hoped his brother and Bobby were right, he hoped they'd be able to help him stay with himself.


	22. Lilith

_To all you new comers to this story, I started this after the episode 'On The Head Of The Pin'. So in this fan fiction 'The Monster At The End Of This Story' never really happened. So, I'm putting bits and pieces from that episode into this chapter. Also you may have noticed that in the actual series the 'intervention' that is staged for Sam has not yet happened, but this is another way I could see this story going. Haha. Lemmie Know what you think! Enjoy!_

_~MaGz~_

* * *

_Chapter 22_

* * *

Later that night they made it to Kirkwell Colorado safely. They checked into separate motel rooms, Sam and Dean sharing one of course, and Bobby taking the one next door.

As soon as Sam and Dean got their bags out of the car and into their room, Sam plopped on the bed farthest from the door. He was suddenly bone tired. Dean looked at him with concern.

"Y'okay?" He whispered hoarsely. His voice was still rough from nearly having his windpipe crushed earlier.

Sam winced at the sound of his brothers' voice, and then shot him an apologetic glance.

"Yea, I'm fine. How are you?"

Dean shrugged in response, his silence making Sam flinch.

"So what are you gonna do?" Sam asked as he noticed Dean pull his car keys from his pocket.

"Gettin' food…wan'na come?"

Sam shook his head slowly. "Nah, I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna call it an early night."

Dean shrugged again, and then headed for the door. "Suit yourself…bi'tch."

Sam rolled his eyes as the motel door closed behind Dean. He was happier now that Dean was at least making an effort to understand him. But underneath, Sam knew that Dean was still having issues. He knew that they way Dean was acting now was only a facade.

Sam sighed with grief. When would he get his brother back?

Sam felt his eyelids become heavy, and he was on the brink of a deep dark sleep when a knocking came from the door.

Sam's eyelids shot open, and he slunk off the bed to answer the door. Who could it possibly be?

He checked the peephole and saw no one there. He sighed as he realized it was probably kids. He pulled away from the door, and slowly opened it. The light breeze of the late night hit his face immediately, as long as something else.

Something was making the air unnaturally cold, which sent chills up his spine. Suddenly, a hard, cold breeze brushed past him and into his room.

As the hairs on the back of his neck rose, he closed the door suddenly.

When he turned around he saw a little girl with blond hair. She had to be at least eight or nine. Her blond hair was pulled back off her face by a pink ribbon. And she wore a frilly white and pink Sunday dress. To Sam's surprise, the girls beautiful brown eyes turned white.

Lilith had come for him! But how? It didn't make sense to him; he and Dean still had the hex bag intact, she shouldn't have been able to sense them.

"Lilith." He said simply, but his voice was so angry and deep it sounded more like a threat.

"Sam." She answered back almost politely.

"How did you find me?" Sam shot at her angrily.

The little girl shrugged, and then turned to the beds behind her. She then sat ever so elegantly on Dean's bed.

"It seems you have a rat in your midst Sam…you should really learn how to pick your men."

Sam's anger turned into the same boiling rage he felt earlier this evening. It unnerved him how quickly it had come on.

He flashed his black eyes into her white ones, and she laughed out loud.

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"What do you want?" Sam shot; his fury was reaching new heights, and becoming blinding.

Lilith shrugged, "Turns out I don't survive this…war. Killed off, right before the good part starts."

"And?" He asked hatefully. It took all of his strength to keep his skin and voice normal. He was beginning to shake from holding back.

"So I come to you with a proposal, Sam…the terms are, you and your brother hand yourselves over to me, and I stop breaking Seals."

Sam stared at her wide eyed. She couldn't be serious.

"Or," Sam countered with a shadow of a smile stretching over his face.

"I kill you now, and Dean and I walk away. The Seals won't break if you're not there to open them." He then lifted his arm, and was about to kill her exceptionally slow, when she smirked.

"Guess again." She said almost happily.

Sam lowered his arm a little. "What?"

"If you kill me…it won't stop. As a matter of fact…I have to die in order for the last Seal to break. Isn't that a bitch?"

"You're lying!" Sam accused as his hand shot back up.

Lilith stood slowly and paced over to Sam.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…but do you really want to risk that with the lives of six billion people?"

She had him there. He lowered his hand again to his side, and let out a frustrated growl.

"Good boy." She said smugly.

"When this is over," Sam said angrily as he knelt down to her level and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her toward his face. "I _will_ be the one to kill you."

His fury spiked as she continued to smile. "You won't even consider my offer will you? You're more like me than I thought."

Sam then physically tossed her across the room. "No I'm not!"

"Then prove it!" Lilith shot at him angrily, her smile turned into a snarl.

Silence. He didn't know what to say. He stood there staring at the little girl with white eyes. She looked up at him angrily. Her ribbon had fallen out of her hair when he tossed her, so now her hair was askew all over her face, making her somehow look much more menacing.

Suddenly, Lilith let out a frustrated breath, and then quickly advanced on Sam. She quickly drew a small knife from her shoe, and quickly stabbed Sam in the gut.

He grunted upon the impact of the blade, but then laughed at her as she looked at the wound. To his and her surprise, the wound didn't even hurt. It barely stung. He then lifted his shirt shakily, to see that the wound right above his bellybutton wasn't even bleeding. Instead it began to close. It felt weird to him, but the smile never left his face. Especially when he saw her shocked expression.

Lilith then cast her white eyes up to Sam's black ones. Her face turned from shock, to happiness in a second, and she let out a loud laugh.

"No, I suppose this little pig sticker wouldn't work on you anymore now would it? I guess I need _demon_ weapons for you."

She sucked her teeth, and gave a pretend pout. "Guess I'm gonna have to dig the colt out of storage, now aren't I?"

"I swear, I will be the one to kill you. Bitch." Sam growled.

Lilith shrugged, "Then let the games continue."

The little girls scream echoed around the room as the demon erupted from her mouth, and quickly flew out the window.

The little girl fell to the floor dead. Mocking Sam.

He growled as he thought of what he knew he had to do. He had to find his rat, and then kill it. Slow. Then after that he would deal with how he could kill Lilith without being one step closer to releasing Lucifer.

Sam sighed as he realized this was something else he had to keep from his brother. He knew he couldn't tell Dean about tonight's encounter. Dean would get mad he was sure.

Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He then laid down on his bed on top of the covers. First things first…first thing tomorrow he would find that rat, and make it suffer. More than he'd made any other demon suffer.

With those thoughts in mind, Sam fell into a comforting, blissful slumber.


	23. Responsibilities

_Chapter 23_

* * *

The next day seemed to be a bit sluggish. Sam didn't want to give away his encounter last night, but he had to somehow let Dean know what he had found out.

Well, not everything.

Sam had to wake up an hour after he had fallen asleep. He had a nightmare of the little girls' body that had visited him that night being burned alive. When he had snapped awake, he noticed he hadn't disposed of her body. Damn, surely evidence that Sam hadn't been sleeping the whole time Dean was away. So Sam slowly dragged the body into the nearby woods, and burned the little girls' remains.

When he got back, he saw that Dean was back in the room waiting for him. Damn. When Sam entered the room, Dean had asked where he went to, and then Sam had said he went to meet one of his demons. He said that it had news, and that Sam was too tired to share tonight, so he would happily answer any questions in the morning.

Dean had rolled his eyes, but complied nonetheless.

Now Sam was sitting at the small round table that was by the wall across from his and Dean's beds. The chair was old and uncomfortable, but Bobby sat on the end of his bed, and Dean sat on the end of his.

Sam was clicking away anxiously on his laptop, when Dean forcefully cleared his throat to get Sam's attention.

Sam's eyes tore from the computer screen to look at his brother who was staring at him intently. Bobby too was giving him a couple of glances.

"So…what ha'ppened last night?" Dean whispered. His voice was still hoarse, and the bruises were ugly, but Sam did his best not to look at his brothers' throat.

Sam sighed, and then shut the computer off.

"One of the demons wanted to tell me something…about Lilith." Sam lied.

Dean nodded, not once breaking his eye contact.

Sam continued.

"He said that there was a rat in my army, and that this rat has told Lilith that I'm recruiting."

Dean shrugged. "Ye'ah. I got that." He said as he pointed to his neck. Sam flinched, and then continued.

"This demon also said…that we can't kill Lilith." Sam said angrily.

"Why?" Bobby asked sounding a little nervous.

"Apparently, killing Lilith is breaking one of the Seals and whether we kill her or not, the Seals will continue to break. She has too many demons on it."

Dean stared at Sam wide eyed. "Was this demon lying? May'be this one's…the rat. Lying to you s'o you don't…go after Lilith."

Sam shook his head. "No. He wasn't lying."

Dean looked down at his feet, and then back up to his brother. "Well, I thought the de'mons…couldn't disobey you. You know that wh'ole…demon-mind-control thing."

Sam shrugged. "I dunno Dean. But I swear that I will find this rat…and kill it…slow."

Dean didn't miss the glee in Sam's eyes at the idea of slowly killing a demon. Dean's heart wrenched at the thought of his brother killing anything now.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind within the murky old motel room, and Sam didn't even need to look around to know who was behind him.

"Cas." Dean said as he jumped. Apparently his presence had come as a surprise to him. "Next ti'me use the door!"

"Dean…you need to come with me." Castiel said simply.

"Why?" Dean asked angrily.

"Your brother is a ticking bomb; you cannot be caught in the crossfire when it goes off." He said as he looked at Sam pitifully.

Sam looked up at the angel in disbelief. "Why are you talking about me like I'm not even here?"

Dean ignored Sam's question and cut in. "N'o. I'm gonna…help him con'trol it."

Castiel stepped forward and straightened his back. "There is nothing you can do…it is simply a matter of time."

"A matter of time before what?" Sam asked as he shot out of his seat to tower over the angel. However, he discovered no matter how much taller he was than the angels' vessel. Castiel was still far more intimidating.

"Before I lose it, and kill everyone? Not gonna happen." Sam continued angrily.

Castiel looked at Sam with a blank expression. "It has already begun."

"What has?" Sam demanded.

"You are on the path to becoming what Azezel has planned for you since before you were born, Sam. But it is destiny. This was inevitable."

"What the hell do you mean? If you knew there was nothing you could do about me, then why not kill me when you met me?"

Castiel's eyes fell on Dean. Sam caught on, and then turned around to look at his brother, and then back to the angel.

"We needed to gain his trust." Castiel said, a hint of regret in his voice. "Somehow, I doubt he would listen to us, if we killed you."

Sam chuckled humorlessly at Castiel's attempt at a joke.

"So why not kill me now?" Sam said as he spread his arms wide.

The angel tilted his head and continued to stare at Sam blankly. "We cannot."

Sam's arms dropped to his side, and he looked to the angel with confusion written all over his face. However, Dean spoke up first.

"Wh'at…do you mean…you can't kill 'im?"

Sam's eyes widened as he remembered last night when Lilith had stabbed him. He remembered how he felt no pain, and how the wound began to close merely seconds after being inflicted on his abdomen. Sam unconsciously touched where there should be a scar, over his shirt. But there was no trace that he had ever been stabbed there.

"He is stronger than Alistair, Dean."

Dean had known this, but to hear it spoken aloud was still slightly unsettling. His eyes widened at the angels words.

"You saw how I could not kill Alistair. And I saw how Sam had done it without even thinking about what he was doing."

Dean cast a glance over to his brother. His fear was very visible. Sam also noticed how Bobby was also staring at him with a fearful expression.

"To be honest," The angel continued sadly. "I doubt even that knife you carry would kill him. He is very powerful."

Dean stood and walked closer to Sam and Castiel. He flashed an angry look at the angel.

"Demon or not, he's still…my brother. I'll sa've him."

Castiel cocked his head. "Is that wound on your neck not the work of your brother?"

Dean flinched at that. That was hitting below the belt.

"Maybe…but I'm not leaving him."

Castiel straightened his head, and then nodded. "Then you take full responsibility for him, Dean? If he loses himself…you must be the one to kill him. Is this understood?"

Sam glared at his brother with a mixture of many emotions, but mostly sadness. He had gone to Hell to save Sam. But if he ended up having to be the one to kill him, his sacrifice will have been for nothing.

"Dean –" Sam was then cut off by his brother.

"Understood, he's my respo'nsibility…like always."

Castiel gave a quick nod, and was gone from the room with a sudden gust of wind. Leaving the three men in silence, all pondering what had just happened.


	24. Demonology

_Chapter 24_

* * *

Four days later the boys were in Middlegate Nevada, checking out a lead that Sam had found on his little 'rat problem'.

He had asked the demon who he loved to taunt so much to find out who the rat was, and where it was. Unfortunately the demon could only find out where it was. Apparently this demon was smart, and gave everyone a different name.

Sam had found it most entertaining though when the demon came back to him in a panic because he couldn't find out the rats' name. He thought the demon was about to go crazy with fear.

Even though it was funny most of the time, Sam couldn't help but think how pathetic it was too. This thing was once an actual demon. He remembered when this guy attacked him the first time they met. Now, this thing wasn't even really part of his army. On his side for sure, but it wouldn't fight with the others. This guy was Sam's entertainment. 'If this were a medieval kingdom', he thought to himself. 'This guy would be my jester.'

Sam and Dean hadn't spoken too much. Not since Castiel had shown up in their room four days ago, wanting to take Dean away from Sam.

Sam had wanted Dean to go with the angel secretly. He thought it would make Dean's life easier if he could live the way he was taught to. As in killing anything evil…not recruiting them.

But no, Dean played his 'big brother' role and stubbornly stayed by his brothers' side.

After the angel had visited them, and they had packed their belongings, Bobby decided that he was going to part ways with the boys. He said he was going to follow the Lilith trail, which led straight to New Jersey. Bobby had said he was going to meet up with some friends there, so he wouldn't be alone. And he swore to call the boys the moment he knew what was going on.

Now Sam and Dean were in another horribly overpriced motel room. Dean sat in a recliner chair with an open book on demonology open in his lap. He skimmed through the pages impatiently, while Sam was sitting on the end of his bed with a cold mug of coffee in his hand. He was staring at the wall across from him with a blank expression on his face.

He hadn't withdrawn into himself, but he was listening. He heard the impatient whispers of his followers. All of them frantically searching for the betrayer. But he also had his ears open to the real world around him, just in case his brother needed to break the uncomfortable silence in the room.

Sam looked at Dean hopefully, and was startled to see Dean looking at him as if in waiting.

"Got anything?" Dean asked as he stifled a yawn.

Sam shook his head angrily. "You?"

Dean gave a small shrug. "Nah." He replied passively.

"Great." Sam said as he scrubbed his face with his hand quickly. "I think I should talk to them."

Dean rolled his eyes, and then looked back down at the book on his lap. "Whatever, do what you gotta do."

Sam shook his head in annoyance, and then quickly went into his own mind. _"Adramelech!"_ Sam ordered impatiently.

_"Sir?"_ A serpent-like whispered replied.

_"I trust you most Adramelech. I need you to find the one who betrayed me, and bring it to me…alive. Can you do that?"_

The demon hesitated. _"Has Pyro not told you? We do not know it's name! Without a name it's almost impossible to find!"_

Sam was seething. _"I know what that incompetent idiot told me! Torture all who you think has to do with this demon. I want it, and I will kill those who stand in my way. Am I understood?"_

Again the demon didn't answer immediately. _"Hypothetically…if a human were to stand in your way..?"_

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"Well…"_ Adramelech said a little nervously._ "If in my findings, the only thing that stood in the way of you and this demon were…human…should I torture?"_

Without so much as a thought, Sam answered. _"Yes. But only if there is no other option. Am I clear?"_

_"Crystal."_

Sam then retreated from himself, and then faced his brother. Dean took a minute before he noticed Sam staring at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nothin'. We're gettin' a demon delivery sometime soon."

"Sometime soon as in today?" Dean asked nervously, as he straightened his posture in the seat.

Sam shrugged. "Could be. I put someone…trustworthy on this hunt."

Dean scoffed, and looked down at his lap. "A trustworthy demon…alright." He said sarcastically.

Sam shook his head. Again with his brothers closed mindedness.

"Who'd you get?" Dean suddenly asked, now looking back at his brother expectantly.

"Hmm?"

"For the Easter egg hunt! Who'd you get?"

"Adramelech." Sam said simply.

Dean nodded, and then looked down at his book, and started flipping through the pages. 'Probably looking for the glossary.' Sam thought with a silent chuckle.

Dean's skimming came to an abrupt halt, as he squinted his eyes and read the words on this page. Suddenly his eyebrows shot up, and he stared at Sam.

"Adramelech…" Dean began aloud as he now started to read straight from the book. "Arch Demon…whose name means 'King Of Fire'. Adramelech became the President of the Senate of the demons. He is also the Chancellor of Hell and supervisor of Satan's wardrobe."

Sam rolled his eyes and slowly rose from his bed. He stretched, and then made his way to the mini fridge in the kitchenette. "Dean, these demonology text books are so vague and sugar coated. I'm sure the writers of these books wouldn't know a demon if it walked right up to them and kicked them in the ass."

Sam placed his cold coffee mug on the counter, and then grabbed his beer from the open fridge. He then slammed the door shut, and then walked back over to his bed.

"Sometimes." Dean agreed. "What's that um…idiot demons' name?"

Sam sighed in defeat. "Pyro."

Dean nodded, and then skimmed through the book yet again. He stopped when he came across the name. "Pyro…" Dean announced. "Prince of falsehood and lies."

Dean nodded in understanding. "That's pretty much every demon I've ever met." He said with a humorless chuckle. He then looked up to meet Sam's gaze.

"So, what if this Pyro guy is your rat?"

Sam chuckled. "Please. This guy is too much of a moron. No one is that good of an actor."

"Prince of falsehood, and lies." Dean repeated, trying to get a rise out of his brother.

"What's with this demonology lesson anyway?" Sam asked, now sounding a little frustrated as he opened his beer and took a long swig.

Dean glared at him, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Sam, demons in general are untrustworthy, and you're telling me you got someone_ trustworthy_ to find this rat?"

Sam shook his head slowly. He was getting very annoyed with his brothers endless prodding.

"Well to rephrase, I got someone who won't screw me over! Happy now?"

Dean slammed the book shut, and then placed it on the small table by his chair. He looked Sam dead in the eye.

"No Sam, I'm not happy. Not until you keep your mind a little more open. This rat could be _anyone_!"

Sam swallowed hard, and took a few deep breaths. He couldn't lose control right now, and his brother was just baiting him. How could Dean think that he was closed minded? Dean was the closed minded one! But Sam kept these thoughts to himself, he growled in response to his brother, but said nothing. He didn't want a fight to break out between them. It would only add fuel to the fire.

So Sam thought about what he said. That demons were untrustworthy. Sam couldn't help but feel guilty about what he had said to Adramelech. He told him to torture anyone that got in between him and this rat. Even if they were human.

Sam closed his eyes, and sipped his beer. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his brother had picked up his book and started reading again.

Was Dean right though, could no one be trusted? Sam sighed as he realized to his fear, that he certainly couldn't be trusted.

_"Sir."_

Came the unforgettable snake-like whisper of Adramelech to his mind.

Sam looked at his brother, and then withdrew into his mind to carry out a conversation.

_"Yes?"_ Sam replied sounding a little bored.

_"I've found out the rats' name."_

Sam straightened himself on the bed. How so soon? It had only been an hour since he gave Adramelech the order!

_"And..?"_

_"He is very old sir. Ancient even."_

_"His name, Adramelech! What is its' name!"_

Adramelech paused. _"His name is Zagan."_

_"Zagan? And how did you find this out?"_ Sam asked questioningly.

_"He…told me sir."_ Adramelech replied, now sounding a little nervous.

_"He told you?"_ Sam questioned.

_"Yes sir. He told me. He heard that the order was to capture him alive…so he told me to tell you his name…so you can summon him yourself."_

Sam smirked at this. This demon wanted to face him? Oh how sweet.

Sam pulled out of himself, and face his brother with a smug smile on his face.

Dean saw his brother looking at him with his peripheral vision, and then looked up from his book to Sam's face.

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

"Zagan. The rats' name is Zagan."

Dean looked down at his book, and again began flipping through the old yellowing pages. When he stopped, he sat there reading for a moment, and then again his eyebrows shot up, and he rubbed his face in frustration and fear.

"Zagan…" He started reading hesitantly. "Demon King…is known for being very deceitful, and…commands thirty three legions."

Sam shrugged as if he could care less. "Adramelech said this was an ancient one. Either way, he's dead."

Dean's head shot up to stare at his brother in disbelief. "You think you can take him?"

Sam shrugged again. "I mean if I can take out demons like Samhain and Alistair…this guy should be nothing to me right?"

Dean shook his head and slammed his book shut, and stood from the chair slowly. He stretched, and then yawned. Dean then trotted off to the bathroom, as he tossed the heavy text book back on the chair he was sitting on.

When Sam heard the bathroom door shut behind his brother, he lost himself to his thoughts.

Tonight, this Zagan would be his prisoner, his captive, his by any means of the word. And if this ancient demon still refused to join him by force, Sam would certainly enjoy killing it.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. Collage sucks. Haha. It's a little boring too I think, but its informative so it had to be done. Sorry. _

_Next chapter will be cooler. I swear! :)_


	25. The Rat

_Chapter 25_

* * *

An hour later the lights were out in the motel room, the only light that was shown in the room was the moons rays that peeked behind the drawn curtains, and a few candles on the floor and on the nightstand.

Sam sat on the floor in front of a symbol he had drawn in chalk on the hard wood floor. There were three candles placed on either end of the symbol. In the middle of the symbol was a chalice that had all the necessities to carry out a demon summoning. Sam then began reciting the Latin ritual by memory. As he was nearing the end of the incantation, he lifted a small knife at his side, and sliced his palm so his blood would flow into the chalice. He was summoning Zagan to him.

Sam dropped the knife by his side, and then stood slowly. The rooms' salt lines had all been broken, and there were no devils traps laid in the room. Dean sat on Sam's bed, holding the demon killing knife in his hand, and twirling it impatiently. Sam was completely unarmed.

There was a sudden gust of wind in the room, which made the hairs on the back of Sam's neck rise. The candles on the nightstand blew out, and Dean rose to his feet and stood in a defensive manner.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." A low voice greeted from behind them.

Sam whirled around and took in the sight of the demon that stood before him. He was possessing a middle aged man with dark brown, almost black hair. He worse a business black suit and tie with his hair slicked back. He looked like a salesmen. His eyes were a piercing green, which is until they melted into an unnaturally light blue color. With catlike slits for pupils.

The demon smiled at them, and his eyes faded back into the human's natural green color.

"Zagan?" Sam questioned in a threatening tone.

The demon nodded once, and then slowly walked toward the boys. The smile never leaving his face. "That is my name…my real name."

The demon stopped walking, and took in the site of Sam and Deans' defensive stands. The then eyed the knife that Dean was holding so tightly in his hands, his knuckles were turning white.

Sam then extended his palm, and held on to the demon with his mind. He smirked at the choking noises coming from the demons' throat. But his smile faltered when he saw that this demon was still smiling.

As if reading his mind, Dean spoke. "What're you smiling at?"

A chuckle escaped the demons' choking. "Y'ou! Sa'm!"

Sam loosened his telepathic hold on the demon so it could speak.

"What?" Sam questioned angrily.

"All this…because I told Lilith your plans! Your…horrible, horrible plans."

Sam's grip tightened a little. "Explain!"

Zagan coughed, and then continued. "Don't…kill humans? What the hell kind of demon leader are you?"

Sam smirked. "One that doesn't take crap from anyone…" Sam flung the demon with his mind to the wall, and held him there. "…especially demons."

Dean looked at his brother fearfully and then back to the demon. "I thought Sam had this whole, Jedi-mind thing with the demons…how come you don't have to listen to him?"

Sam shot a glance at Dean, and let his defense crumble a little. His pupils began to overcome his eyes, leaving them inky black. Dean flinched at the sight as if he'd been hit.

They both looked back to Zagan.

He looked at the brothers with a look that could only be described as offended. "I am one of the first! Dean Winchester! I came before Azezel, and Lilith! I am influenced by no one! Lilith and Sam Winchester can have their little fight. They can fight till one of them kills the other as far as I care! But I will do as I please, and have my fun. No matter which one of you wins this war…I will not follow either of you."

Zagan sighed, and then turned his full attention to Sam. He chuckled as he looked into Sam's black eyes. "Boy, Azezel did a number on you didn't he? Guess he knew what he was talking about when he spoke of the Prodigy."

Sam cocked his head. "The Prodigy?" He egged on eagerly.

Zagan nodded with a somewhat bored expression on his face. "You were supposed to have taken this position two years ago, son. If you'd have stepped up to the plate then, you wouldn't have to worry about Lilith breaking Seals now would you?"

Zagan then chuckled. "No you certainly wouldn't…because you'd be the one breaking them…with Azezel at your side."

Sam shook his head, and tightened his grip on the demon inside the vessel. He made the demon swirl and writhe in agony. An excited grin overtook Sam's face as he watched the smile fall from the man's' face, and he bucked against the wall.

He loosened his grip and watched as the demon tried to catch its breath. The smug smile returned to its face instantly.

"One hell of a number." It cooed. "Are you human at all, kid?"

Sam let his defenses drop completely. He felt the tingle in his veins turn into an expectant throb. He looked at his outstretched arm, and his smile deepened as he saw the black veins crawl around beneath his flesh, making the familiar pattern.

Dean stared at him with his mouth agape, and then put a reassuring hand on his brothers' shoulder. An inaudible sign, telling Sam to reel it in.

Sam pretended he didn't get the message, and continued to stare at Zagan. His smile faded instantly to a frown as he saw the demon laughing.

_"So…you were there when I gave the order to recruit, and not tell Lilith. You had to have been, because I gave that order verbally."_

The demon laughed aloud at hearing the power in Sam's voice.

Sam's mouth twitched with rage. He then pushed the demon and the vessel with his mind so hard that the walls of the motel room began to crack up to the ceiling and flake. The demon grunted, and held its eyes shut.

Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder. "Come on man…there's a person in there." He pleaded in a voice so low it could have been mistaken for a whisper.

Sam shook his head. _"No…his heart isn't beating."_

Dean looked at his brother in shock, and then back to Zagan as he heard it gasp for breath. Sam had stopped pushing.

"Yes…I was…there." Zagan managed breathlessly.

"Not…because Lilith told…me to. I heard…there was…a search party looking…for you. I wanted to…see the…great and powerful…Sam Winchester…with my own two…eyes."

The demon grunted, and then coughed a loud phlegm-filled cough. The smug smile crept back onto his face steadily.

"When I saw what you did to the twister, and then what you did to everyone else. I knew the only way to get out of there alive was to pretend to be under your…influence."

Sam growled in response, but let the bastard continue.

"And as I said…I take no sides, so when you said for them to not tell Lilith..? It was like you were baiting me!"

Sam's white hot rage was reaching new heights. The second he felt it spike, he heard his brother yelp, and then release his grip on Sam's shoulder. He had been burned.

_"All that is about to change Zagan." _

Zagan chuckled, and then waited for Sam to continue.

_"Last chance…join me now…or I will kill you…slow, and messy."_

Zagan laughed loudly, making Sam growl again, and the hairs on Dean's arm stand.

"It's kind of…poetic really." Zagan started in a smart ass tone. "Out of all the children Azezel had chosen, had…bled in; _you_…the one who spent his whole life chasing and killing demons…becomes the antichrist! _You_, the one who had the brightest future out of your brother, your father, and yourself…threw that all away so you can one day lead the demon army! Tell me boy, how's that work?"

Sam could no longer contain it. He let the power off its leash and rush toward Zagan. He smiled excitedly as he saw the demon choke, harder, and harder. He felt the demon solidify inside the vessel. The black cloud now taking shape, like a rock lodged in the humans' brain. Then came the intense heat. As hot as molten lava, heavy, and intense enough to turn the black rock that was once a demon into a puddle.

As Sam's hand dropped, so did the vessel the demon had taken over with a thump. Sam looked at the man that once contained the demon, and noticed the black pool gathering around his head. The black leaking from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Sam also noticed that the eyes were burned right out of its skull. He shrugged as he guessed he let out too much heat.

"Sam..?" Dean asked nervously as he saw the man lying on the ground.

The white hot blistering anger was still ever present in Sam as he turned to face Dean. He felt the rage burn and course through him, and it felt so natural to him, until suddenly he felt…

Nothing.

The rage seeped out of his body, and only his ever powerful shell was there. But everything that made this mass Sam…wasn't there anymore.

There was no dramatic flipping of the switches, no nothing. It was just pure instinct left. Demon instinct, anyway.

Sam looked at Dean questioningly, and then cocked his head. He held out his hand, and Dean went flying into the wall.

_"Human?"_ Sam questioned curiously.

Dean gasped for breath, as he was pinned to the wall by his brothers' telekinetic force.

"Sa'm!" Dean gasped.

Sam gave him a lopsided smile. _"My name?"_

Dean made a motion with his head that he meant to be a nod, but the force holding him to the wall was so strong, he came out like a twitch.

How did Sam not remember his name? Why was he looking at Dean like he didn't know him? Then suddenly, it hit Dean like a ton of bricks. This is what Castiel warned him about!

_"Goodbye!"_

The force the held Dean began to tighten, particularly around his throat. The world started to spin, and his vision was starting to blur. His last sight was the sight of his brother with black eyes, and black spider web veins creeping along his entire body. The look on his face was nothing but pure amusement.

He didn't seem to remember Dean, so he was killing this human for nothing.

Dean's vision was nothing but black as he fell into unconsciousness, not expecting to ever wake up again.

* * *

_Grr, don't kill me! I know cliffhangers suck! I'll post the new chapter ASAP! haha. _


	26. Broken

_Chapter 26_

* * *

Sam held Dean with a powerful force, and stared at him with pure utter confusion. 'Who is this human, and why is he so familiar?'. Sam saw as the human passed out from the pressure on his throat. He couldn't help but smile, familiar or not this human was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

But this human told him his name was Sam. How come he didn't remember it? And why is it this human knew? Sam was confused.

A harsh gust of wind ripped through the motel room, and then a burning hand pushed Sam onto the bed. Sam's senses went wild as he immediately knew it was an angel.

Castiel stood over Sam with an upraised arm. "Go Sam."

Sam cocked his head and rose from the bed. The angel was letting him go? That was a first!

_"Why are you letting me go?"_ Sam hissed passively. As if he didn't really care.

Castiel's arm dropped to his side. "It is not my job to kill you, Sam."

Sam strode over to the angel._ "Whose job is it then?"_

Castiel's head nodded toward Dean's limp form on the floor. Castiel knew Dean would be angry when he woke up.

Sam let out a chuckle. _"That human? Who the hell is he?"_

Castiel looked up at Sam. A look of dominance clear on his face. "Leave now…or-"

_"Or what?"_ Sam asked defiantly. _"Your savior is knocked out cold! And you just said it's not your job to kill me!"_

Castiel never broke eye contact with Sam. "If I were you…Sam…I wouldn't be here when Dean wakes up."

Sam sighed, and then looked at the body on the floor that had once contained Zagan. Then he looked over at Dean.

Finally his black eyes rested on Castiel. _"Fine…I have more pressing issues to attend to anyway."_

With that, there was a heavy wind that picked up, and then the strong smell of sulfur. Sam was gone.

**xXx**

An hour later Dean came too with a splitting headache. He gripped his head with his hand and moaned aloud. He cracked open his eyes, and was relieved to see the motel room was still dark. He wasn't sure if he could handle bright lights just yet.

Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position with hesitance; he tried desperately to remember how he had gotten on the bed. The last thing he remembered was Sam. Sam covered in the horrible black veins and his eyes a deadly charcoal color. He then remembered Sam pushing him telekinetically to the wall, and start to choke the life from him.

Why did Sam stop? Why was he alive right now? Why was he on his bed, and not in a heap on the floor? He then looked over to Sam's bed, and saw Castiel sitting there looking at him with a blank expression on his face.

"The time has come." Castiel said, his voice void of all emotion.

Dean cocked his head. "Time? Time for me to what? Kill my brother?"

Castiel blinked. "Yes. You promised you would if he ever got out of control."

Dean shook his head. "He's not out of control! He's just having a hard time keeping it together that's all."

"No." Castiel said simply. "If I had not come when I did, you would surely be dead. Sam didn't even recognize you."

Dean sighed. "Where is he?"

Castiel stared at Dean with confusion. "He's gone…after Lilith."

Dean was taken aback. "How did he remember that bitch but not his own brother?"

"He didn't. It seems his…army, has taken the liberty of 'reminding' Sam who he was. Which as you know…means that they're filling his head with lies. You have to stop it, Dean."

Dean was suddenly overtaken with fear. "How?"

Castiel's gaze intensified. "Kill Sam."

"I can't do that Cas. Not that." Dean replied in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"You can…and you must." The angel said simply.

"But then that means…I have to face Lucifer alone." A tear slipped from Dean's eye. His guard had dropped completely, and he couldn't bring himself to care.

Castiel's face suddenly read of pity and guilt as he stared at Dean. "From the moment you were raised from Hell…facing Lucifer alone was always your destiny. That is a fight that your brother couldn't be a part of."

More tears fell from Dean's eyes as he looked upon the saddened angel.

"For what it's worth…" Castiel said empathetically, "I truly am sorry."

There was a light gust of wind in the room, and Castiel was gone. Leaving Dean in the dark motel room alone to continue to shed his tears.


	27. Plans and Recollections

_Chapter 27_

* * *

Two nights later, Sam found himself in Cherry Hill New Jersey. A lot more was clear to him then it was two nights ago. He knew that Lilith was threatening his army, and his position in a seat of power. He couldn't have that.

So now he sat with Adramelech in an abandoned apartment. They had found Lilith's location, and were now plotting her demise.

Adramelech was possessing an Asian man in his early twenties. His short black hair fell just below his eyebrows, highlighting the humans light brown eyes. He was dressed rather casually in a t-shirt and jeans.

Sam hated that Adramelech felt he had to hide himself inside this man's' meat. It must have been rather degrading for the demon.

Adramelech arched his back and stretched out on the couch. Sam sat on the recliner chair with a bored expression on his face. They had been at this for hours.

Adramelech then stood from the couch and stared at Sam happily. "Sir, we attack tomorrow night?"

Sam nodded simply. _"Lilith won't see us coming."_

The demon nodded, and then walked over to the front door. When he pulled the door open, Sam's head snapped to the archway as Adramelech let out an earsplitting screech.

The demon and vessel had crumbled to ashes in the doorway, and the young blonde woman who had to be in her early twenties, and wore a tight black t-shirt and dark jeans, stood outside the threshold and chuckled.

Her intense blue eyes melted into all white, and Sam knew he was face to face with Lilith. He stood from the chair, and pulled her in the apartment telekinetically, and slammed the door behind her.

_"Why would you come here? You have to know that I'm going to kill you..?"_

Lilith's chuckling didn't let up. "Oh Sam…so forgetful."

Sam smirked._ "I know how to kill you."_

Lilith nodded. "But you don't remember why you wouldn't want to do that."

_"Why the hell would I not kill you?"_

Lilith shrugged. "I'm not one for repeating myself." She then eyed Sam up and down, and her smile spread wider. "And it's not like the reason I gave you before would even matter much now would it?"

Sam scoffed. _"That's because I was weak. When I truly awoke two days ago, I found that I kept human company."_

"Dean?" Lilith questioned innocently.

Sam cocked his head. _"That's what the angel called him."_

Lilith's mouth popped open excitedly, as she was struck with realization. "You don't remember Dean?"

_"Why should I remember humans? They're all the same to me."_

"Dean's your brother, Sam." Lilith reminded him with a dark voice.

Sam shook his head, and then held on to Lilith with his mind as he pinned her to the wall across the room from him.

_"Liar."_ Sam accused.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Oh if only. Come on Sam, I know somewhere in that thick head, you remember Dean! Your big brother!"

_"I have no brother."_

Lilith smirked. "Hm, I'm sure you wish that were true. I mean, if you had no human family, you'd practically have no weakness."

Sam pushed her deeper into the wall._ "I don't wish it were true! I don't have a brother."_

"Dean Winchester…come on! That name has to ring a bell somewhere in that subconscious!"

Truthfully it did. That name made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He knew it was something he should remember. Something important, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

_"Why are you here?"_ Sam barked venomously.

Lilith tried to tilt her head, but she was pinned, so what came out looked more like an involuntary twitch.

"I came to try to get you to join me. Seeing as I can't kill you, and you won't simply step down. I figured a settlement was in order."

Sam tilted his head, and smirked. _"You wanna make a deal?"_

"Maybe. Now if you wouldn't mind letting me down..?"

The force on her body loosened, and then was gone completely. She landed on the floor on her feet roughly.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, as the front door was kicked in and Dean burst into the apartment with Ruby's knife held protectively in front of him.

Lilith smirked as she looked from Dean to Sam back and forth. "Aw. This is too sweet."

"Shut up, bitch!" Dean ordered angrily.

"And if I don't?" Lilith challenged.

"I'll freakin' kill you." Dean replied without a thought.

_"You again?"_ Sam questioned sounding almost bored.

Dean's gaze drifted over to his brother, and he nearly broke down. What had happened to little Sammy?

"Sam come on man, this isn't you." Dean reasoned desperately.

_"Yes it is."_ Sam replied automatically.

"How can you even say that?"

Neither of them noticed Lilith reaching for her waistband and pulling out the colt. Only when she quickly pulled the hammer back, and point it at Sam did either of them pay her any mind.

"NO!" Dean shouted desperately as she squeezed the trigger, and a loud bang assaulted his eardrums.

Sam was hit pointblank in the left shoulder, and staggered back gripping his arm. She had tricked him! She didn't want to make a deal. He felt so stupid for believing her. His black eyes glared up at Lilith who was now ejecting herself from her vessel. Knowing full well that if one Winchester didn't kill her, the other would.

Sam weakly fell to the floor, still gripping his arm and choking on his own spit.

He was surprised to find the human kneeling at his side with tears in his eyes. If memory served, last time he was with this man he had tried to kill him? So why was he crying over him? Unless what Lilith said was true and this man was in fact his brother.

He looked up at the man curiously. The human kept saying, "Come on Sam! This is just a shoulder hit! You'll be fine!"

He just didn't get it! But that's when he heard it. "Sammy" The human whimpered pathetically. That nickname clicked in his brain, and he suddenly got it.

Dean! Who raised him on the road his whole life. When his dad didn't come through for him, Dean did. Big brother. Father.

Memories flashed before his eyes, and realization hit him like a truck. He shuttered as he looked up at his crying brother.

"Dean?" Sam questioned. The power having left his voice. The black veins were slowly disappearing from site, and his black eyes melted back into his human looking hazel as he gasped for breath.

"Sam!?" Dean snapped in surprise. "You remember me?"

"Ye'a" Sam's voice broke, and he looked at Dean weakly.

"Come on! Let's get you outta here, and get you patched up!"

Sam couldn't explain it, but he had been shot in the shoulder before, and he knew it didn't feel like this. Along with the pain of the gaping hole, there was also a burning sensation. It felt like acid flowing through his veins. Like it was scorching him.

He then looked down at the shoulder, and saw that it was flashing a brilliant gold. Like when a demon was shot by those bullets, or when a demon was stabbed by Ruby's knife.

Dean seemed to catch on to this as well as he muttered, "What the hell?" He then proceeded in pulling off Sam's jacket, second shirt, and undershirt very delicately. He looked on with horror as the bleeding hole continued to flash.

"Sam come on dude, I gotta get this bullet out." Dean said urgently.

"C-can't…do i-it…here." Sam stuttered weakly.

"I know, I don't have the first aid kit here. We gotta go back to the motel."

"W-where?"

Dean helped Sam to his feet, and then supported Sam to help him get to the Impala.

"Only bout three miles, come on." And with that, they slowly made their way to the car. Dean hoped that this bullet wasn't slowly killing his brother, but he wouldn't be sure until he got it out.

Dean sighed as he watched his brother fight to stay conscious. He hoped he wasn't too late.


	28. Listening to Reason

_Chapter 28_

* * *

Dean had managed to get Sam back to his motel room. As he drove he would constantly look over at his brother who was still fighting to stay awake. Whenever Sam's eyelids drooped, Dean would pat Sam on his chest, and whisper pleading and encouraging words.

It felt like acid in Sam's veins, like a slow moving poison starting from the bullet wound and working its way through his system. He didn't want to scare Dean, but it really hurt. And the pain only increased every few minutes. He looked down at his shoulder, and saw that through his clothes his skin continued to flash where the bullet was lodged in his skin. His head fell back and he had moaned loudly.

Now they were in Dean's motel room, Dean had laid Sam across his bed, and was pulling the first-aid kit from the bathroom. When he came back to his brothers' side, he pulled off his brothers' jacket, and then his shirts. He threw the shirts in a heap on the ground, and then noticed that Sam was shaking. Dean feared he was going into shock.

Dean pulled the sheets from under his brother, and wrapped them around the lower half of his body. "Sorry Sammy." He whispered. He then opened the first-aid kit, and pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a small pair of tweezers that were still in the plastic wrap, gauze, and a small glass.

He opened the plastic wrap that contained the tweezers, and then poured a small amount of hydrogen peroxide into the little glass. He dipped the end of the tweezers into the glass just for security, he had to make sure the tweezers were sterile.

He dried them off, and again whispered, "Sorry Sammy." As he plunged the tweezers in the gaping hole in his shoulder. Sam hissed in pain, and his head flew back. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he grabbed a handful of the sheets.

Dean dug around the glowing hole slowly, and cautiously. Finally, he felt the tweezers connect with something hard, and knew it was the bullet. Dean sighed with relief, and then proceeded to get a good grip on it. He pulled ever so gently so he didn't cause his brother any more pain.

When the bullet had reached the surface, around the edges of his skin Dean paused and looked at his brother, who was trying to get control of his shaking. "Sam this is gonna hurt…you ready?"

Sam nodded feverishly. "Do it now."

Dean obliged. With one last gentle tug, he pulled the bullet out and watched as some blood began to flow from the hole. It wasn't serious though. He then saw that the flashing had stopped the second the bullet was pulled out. Dean nodded in approval, and then dropped the bullet in the glass of hydrogen peroxide, and then proceeded to clean and dress the wound.

The moment the bullet was pulled from the hole, the pain started to recede. It no longer felt like acid inside him, but was now a dull throb. Not to be confused with the dull throb he got whenever his anger reached its' peak, but a more unpleasant throb.

Sam groaned and then looked up at Dean. "You didn't kill me." He whispered.

Dean looked up from the mess on Sam's shoulder and met his brothers' eyes. He then shook his head and continued tending to the wound.

"No I didn't." Dean replied simply.

Sam sighed. "You promised you would if I got out of control. So why didn't you?"

Dean shrugged. "You're in control now, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yea now. But what about when this happens again? Because chances are it will."

Dean shrugged again, not looking up at his brother. "It won't happen again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you, Sam. You'll remember what it felt like to lose control, and then pull it back in. You won't let it happen again, and I'm gonna remember the signs too and help you along the way. Fair enough?"

Sam exhaled heavily. "I guess. I mean, you're not gonna let me win this fight are you?"

Dean shook his head as he pressed the gauze against Sam's wound. Sam winced, and Dean continued to dress it.

"Of course not, you should know me by now."

Sam nodded slightly. "Cas'll be pissed."

Dean scoffed. "I really don't care what he thinks."

"I know you don't." Sam whispered.

Dean then pulled his hands away from the wound and stared at his handy work. "There, that should hold."

Sam nodded, and then sat up. Dean was already packing the supplies he had used to help his brother. Sam just stared.

When Dean was done, he placed the first-aid kit back in the bathroom, and then slowly walked to the recliner chair was next to the bed. He then proceeded to make himself comfortable.

"Don't you want the bed?" Sam asked.

Dean chuckled. "Nah, you were just shot kiddo, you take it."

Sam smiled at how much Dean sounded like the old days with that one sentence. The days before Hell, and the apocalypse. And Lilith.

"Dean…when are we gonna pick up the hunt for Lilith?"

Dean looked Sam square in the eye. "As soon as you're better."

"Dean we need to stop her soon. There aren't that many Seals left!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean sighed. "Do you know how many are left?"

Sam nodded, "Eighteen."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected the number to be so low. He ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Do you know where she'll be?"

Sam gave a half smirk, and then nodded again. "She's close, and she knows that this…" he said, indicating the bullet wound, "…didn't kill me. She knows we'll attack her."

Dean looked at Sam with alarm clear on his face. "So you plan to go after her? Sam she could have set up a trap! And even if we did go after her, we can't kill her!"

Count on Dean to state the obvious.

"I know we can't kill her, but I don't plan on killing her."

Dean shrugged, "So what _are_ you gonna do?"

Sam shook his head slowly, and then replied, "You'll have to wait and see."

Dean raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "What the hell does that mean?"

Sam shrugged, "I promise not to kill her."

Dean rolled his eyes and dropped it. Sam wouldn't talk and he knew it. But then Sam continued.

"I know she has traps set too, and I plan on avoiding them all."

Dean was taken aback. "How do you plan on avoiding them? The idea of a trap usually involves the element of surprise."

Sam's smirk widened. "I already know all the traps she's set Dean."

"How?" Dean prodded nervously.

Sam paused, and then looked Dean directly in the eye. "I have a rat of my own."

Dean nodded. He had to admit that, that did work in their favor. But he was still uncomfortable with the situation because that still meant he was entrusting his life to demons. Damn this was messed up.

"So what's your plan?" Dean asked helplessly as he surrendered to his brother.

Sam's smile widened.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been a bit busy. I'll try to be faster with the updates. =)_

_Oh, and I swear there is an ending to this story in site. It is almost over. Thank you for sticking with it and telling me what you think. It means a lot. _


	29. Win Some, Lose Some

_Chapter 29_

* * *

The next night Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala. The car was parked outside of an old abandoned factory. The place was completely run down, the walls of the outside were a rusted brown, and all the windows were broken in. But the most unsettling was the chains that were usually on the double doors had been ripped through. Not cut, with chain cutters, but actually ripped.

Dean sat behind the wheel of the car, looking at the building that was to his right, he ducked his head to look out the passenger window. Sam only looked straight ahead. His face void of all emotion.

Dean looked at Sam, "You ready for this?"

Sam nodded quickly; it almost looked like a twitch.

Dean suddenly jumped when he heard a knocking at his window. His head snapped to his left, and sighed with relief when he saw Bobby ducking down to see the brothers'.

Dean rolled down his window hastily. "Bobby?"

Bobby nodded, "what're you two doin' here?"

Dean looked at Sam who was still looking straight ahead. He never acknowledged Bobby's presence. Dean then looked back to Bobby.

"It's a long story – wait…you were you going after Lilith?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Do I look that stupid, kid? I was just scoping the place out! I was gonna call you tonight if I found something."

Dean nodded. "Right…so…anything?"

Dean jumped again when Sam spoke up suddenly, "She's in there." He said simply.

"How can you be sure? I've been here for about an hour, and there aint anything goin' on. "Bobby demanded.

Sam shrugged, not once making eye contact with either of them. "I can feel her."

Bobby and Dean nodded. Dean looked at his brother apprehensively. "Are we going in?"

"I don't think it's such a good idea." Bobby chimed in.

Suddenly, Sam's head snapped in Bobby's direction. Dean and Bobby were taken aback as Sam's pupils overtook his eyes.

"This ends tonight! _She_ ends tonight!" Sam cried angrily.

Dean put a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder. "Come on man, reel it in. Remember last time?"

Sam looked at Dean, and then took a deep calming breath. He blinked, and his eyes were back to hazel.

"Sorry…" Sam muttered.

Dean nodded, and then took back his hand. "You're good now."

Sam sighed, and continued to look at his brother. "Seriously though, we do need to go after her tonight. I'm sure we can end this…"

"You keep saying that Sam, but you're not telling me how exactly! I mean you can't kill her, not without breaking another Seal…so what are you thinking?" Dean shot angrily.

Sam shrugged. "I don't wanna give away the punch line."

"No…I don't like it." Dean said.

"I don't either! But she has to be stopped, and it has to be tonight."

"Sam! You were shot last night – "

"Wait…" Bobby interjected. "Sam was shot? By who?"

"Lilith." Dean answered impatiently. "But I'll explain later."

"Come on. We should go now." Sam said as he opened the car door and stepped out. He carefully closed the passenger door, in hopes that he wouldn't alert Lilith to his presence. They did after all still have the hex bags in the trunk.

Dean then got out of the car and also closed his door gently. He already had the demon-killing knife in tucked away in his shoe like always.

Bobby pulled out a pistol from his waistband and held it defensively.

"What's the plan?" Bobby asked, directing his gaze toward Sam.

"Follow me." Sam whispered.

He then proceeded to walk right through the front door without even so much as scoping the building.

**xXx**

The inside of the building was even worse than the outside. The walls were covered in mold, but even then they had to have been a horrible gray color. The cement floor was cracked a worn, however the floor was littered with empty bottles, cans, and old papers. Some of the broken window had a plastic tarp covering them, which only made the lighting in the place all the darker. The tarps were browned and old.

To the farthest wall from the entrance was a flight of stairs that lead to a catwalk that was right above their heads. Following the catwalk was a closed door.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby stayed close to each other. They didn't bother splitting up like last time, because Sam claimed to know what he was doing and where he was going

And he did. He listened as the demon whispers in his mind told him what to do and where to go. They slowly made their way up a flight of stairs. They looked around slowly, knowing that the threat was probably somewhere obvious.

Sam paused at the top of the stairs and faced the catwalk. Bobby and Dean came to an abrupt halt behind him. He knew the attack was coming before the smell of sulfur assaulted his nose. He raised his hand, and then saw a large mass of black demon smoke barreling toward him from the door across the catwalk.

He sensed at least twenty demons in that one big mass. It came toward them with blinding speed, but then came to an abrupt halt only an inch in front of Sam's outstretched hand.

He cocked his head, and then released on all the demons before him. The demons writhed, and sparked. Sam smiled as he heard their pain-filled screams fill his head.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean and Bobby looking at the back of his head. They weren't looking at the demons. They were more concerned about Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, and his smile widened as he turned his attention back to the demons in front of him. There was one large flash of light, and the demons suddenly imploded on themselves, leaving only falling ashes in their wake.

He dropped his hand to his side, and then looked back at Dean and Bobby. They still stared at him, worry clear on their faces.

Sam sighed; they didn't have time for this right now.

"Come on…she's through there." Sam said as he pointed at the door across the catwalk.

Dean and Bobby nodded, and then followed Sam hesitantly without another word.

Sam crept along the catwalk as carefully as possible. Each step resulted in a creak and moan from the old metal holding the three men's weight.

Suddenly the door in front of them slammed open, and two demon-possessed men came rushing out. They paused at the end of the catwalk, each with evil smirks on their faces as they looked at the three men. The one on the left held a large white bucket, where the demons' hands touched the bucket were sizzling and smoking. Holy water. Sam cocked his head, no one had told him about this trap. Immediately he was filled with a familiar rage.

Dean started to chuckle lightly. "That doesn't work on us ya morons."

The demon who held the bucket deepened his smile. It looked much more wicked. His eyes then flashed black, and he tossed the contents in the bucket directly on Sam, soaking him instantly.

Sam let out a feral scream of pain as his body steamed and was overtaken by large blisters. The smell of burning, melting flesh overcame all other scents in the room.

Sam dropped to his knees, and closed his eyes as he took in slow, deep breaths. He tried with everything he had to relax, and keep control.

"It doesn't huh?" the demon who held the bucket teased.

"Sam? Come on, it's alright. Come on." Dean rambled reassuringly.

Sam began to shake as he was closer to losing control. His breaths coming in more frantic than before. The steam coming from his skin was only making him angrier.

"Sammy Winchester." The other demon cooed menacingly.

That did it. Sam's head snapped up in the demons' direction, and they stepped back as they noticed his eyes were black.

Sam made his way to his feet slowly, not once taking his eyes off his attackers. He extended his hand, and then let out his angry energy. He balled his hand into a fist, and the demons choked for a moment. Then suddenly, they dropped dead. The vessels and demons included. There was no flashing, no black smoke. They just stopped existing with the power of Sam's mind.

What a time to find a new ability.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to face Dean and Bobby. He knew what they must have been thinking about him.

With his last few inches of sanity, he put his rage to a far corner in his mind, and focused on the task at hand.

"Come on." Sam ordered simply.

With skin still steaming, and eyes still black, Sam made his way across the catwalk with Dean and Bobby at his heel.

Sam stood in the threshold to the office and saw a lone desk in the room, and a woman in her early twenties with long black hair sitting on it, staring at the boys with white eyes. She wore a short sleeved all white dress that went down to her knees, she was also barefoot for some reason. But she looked cocky as ever.

"_Oh_, how I've been waiting for you boys." Lilith said in a low confident voice.

Sam gave her a half smile, and stared at her almost hungrily. "You're not gonna make it past tonight."

Lilith snickered as she gracefully pushed herself off the desk. "Oh yea? And how are you going to stop me Sam?"

"Like this." Sam said simply as he held his hand out, and Lilith was forcefully hurtled into the wall behind the desk with a loud 'thud'. The walls began to crack from the pressure.

To Sam's surprise, Lilith started laughing. He cocked his head and continued to stare at her. "What?" He demanded.

"You really are dumber than you look." She replied.

Suddenly the walls to the room moaned, and a loud 'Bang' was heard downstairs. Sam immediately knew there were four demons now making their way up the stairs.

Still holding Lilith to the wall, he snuck a peak behind him and saw four large men with black eyes now making their way across the catwalk.

Bobby shot at the men, and Dean barreled after them with the knife in his hand. Dean slit one of their throats and watched as the dead vessel flickered, and then fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Bobby shot one that was coming dangerously close to Dean, knowing full well that it wouldn't kill the demon, only slow it down. Unfortunately, it switched course after it was shot in the heart. It went after Bobby. Dean then jumped on its' back, and stabbed it through its neck. He jumped off the demon before it hit the ground.

Another demon bellowed after the boys, but was stabbed in the heart before it so much as made it to the threshold. However, the last demon used that as a distraction and ignored Bobby's bullets as they grazed him. He rushed into the room and pulled out a small pistol from its waistband. It pointed the gun at Sam's back and fired. Sam gasped in surprise.

"SAM!" Dean called as he made his way to the demon. However, the demon turned around, and caught up in his cockiness at having shot Sam Winchester, shot Dean in his left kneecap.

Sam didn't even feel the pain from the bullet. He only felt the pressure of it, entering his body. He felt his power strengthen to a level where he had to close his eyes to focus on keeping Lilith to the wall. He felt an odd push in his back, and then the sound of metal hitting the floor. He then felt his skin pulling back together. It wasn't painful, it just felt odd.

He looked down on the floor behind him, and saw a bloodstained bullet lying at his heel. He then looked over and saw Dean lying on the ground holding his bleeding knee with Bobby standing over him. The demon having taken off the second he saw that he hadn't killed Sam.

Sam then turned his face back to Lilith. "You knew regular bullets wouldn't kill me so why bother?"

Lilith again started to laugh. That sound started to irritate Sam to no end. "Don't you get it? I know you're going to be the end of me Sam. I know it, and I've somewhat accepted it. No matter how many times I tell you what will happen if I die, you continue to charge after me."

She paused, her face threatening as she looked Sam in his black eyes. He stared into her white eyes non-blinkingly, urging her to continue.

"So as a parting gift, I gave you what you fear most." Lilith continued with a dangerous undertone to her voice.

"What's that?" Sam demanded as he stood his ground, never wavering.

"Your brother…knowing what a_ freak_ you are. _Oh_, they way he'll look at you from now on…it will drive you crazy one day."

She lowered her head threateningly, and continued. "And even though I won't be there to see it Sam…I want you to remember that when that day comes. I. Still. Won."

Sam lowered his head as he took in her words. He didn't want to believe it, but deep down, he knew she was right.

* * *

_Good? Bad? Iffy? Want me to change anything? Lemmie know! =)_

_Inspiring song for this chapter: Sunrise, Sunset - By 'Bright Eyes'. _


	30. Saints And Sinners

_Chapter 30_

* * *

"Come on; don't listen to her, man. She isn't right." Dean began to reason. Pain was clear in his voice; Sam didn't have to turn around to know that Dean was staring hard at the back of his head.

Sam said nothing. He stood his ground with his arm extended, palm facing Lilith.

"Yea, come on Sam. Kill me. That's what you came here for isn't it?" Lilith teased. "Oh, send my regards to the Four Horsemen."

Sam cocked his head, and emotion finally registered on his face. He gave her a genuinely happy smirk. "You think I'm gonna kill you?"

Lilith's cocky attitude seemed to lift, and she stared at him with confusion spread across her features. "What?"

Sam's smile deepened. "I'm not here to kill you."

He then turned to Bobby, his facial features never faltering. "Bobby…trap her."

Bobby stood to face Sam. His face was now also contorted in confusion. "I don't think she's goin' anywhere Sam."

"Just trust me!" Sam exclaimed, his smile now relaxing.

Bobby nodded, and Sam pulled out white chalk from his front pocket with his free hand, and tossed it to Bobby. He caught it, and then began drawing the symbols on the floor around the demon.

Lilith now started to struggle. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Don't worry about it!" Sam snapped impatiently.

Dean stared at Sam nervously. Sam stared back, looking a little disconnected.

"Sam…what _are_ you planning?" Dean asked, sounding slightly nervous. Dean's face was contorted in pain as he continued to grab at his knee. Blood was pooling around his body.

Sam sighed, "You'll see in a second."

When Bobby was finished drawing the large symbol on the floor, Sam let Lilith out of his telekinetic grasp. She was completely trapped. She glared daggers at Sam.

Bobby walked back to Dean's side, and they both watched as Sam pulled out a small piece of paper from his coat pocket.

Lilith started to chuckle. "You're gonna _verbally_ exorcise me? Wow…I must've really hit a nerve."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe."

He then read the words that were scribbled in Latin.

_"Crux sancta sit mihi lux / Non draco sit mihi dux."_

Lilith began writhing, and then suddenly fell to the ground. She let out a growl, and turned her head up at Sam. "I will…claw my…way out, Sam…this won't…hold m-e!" Sam's smile returned, and he stared upon her with his black eyes. He then continued reading.

_"Vade retro satana / Nunquam suade mihi vana."_

"I'll start…with _Dean_! I'll…make sure…h-e lives long…enough t-o beg for mercy! Then…I will….drag him so…far down…his precious angels will never…find him!" Sam's upper curled. He was certainly enjoying her pain, hence the stopping every so often to look at her.

But she had just threatened his weakness, so he finished off the exorcism.

"_Sunt mala quae libas / Ipse venena bibas!"_

Black smoke erupted from the woman's mouth, and then slid through the floor, leaving scorch marks on the worn floorboards. The woman fell to the ground in a heap. Dead.

Sam smiled. It was over.

"Sam?" Bobby questioned. Sam turned around to face him and Dean. Both of them were still looking a bit confused.

"She's only gonna climb out, why would you exorcise her?" Dean asked sounding a little irritated. "Why didn't you use your mojo?"

Sam chuckled. "You heard her; you know damn well I couldn't kill her. The Seals would only keep breaking."

"But sending her back to Hell? She can climb out!" Bobby tried to reason.

Sam shook his head. "No. Not with this ritual. I asked around. Asked some of the demons the extent of this ritual, and they all said the same thing. It sends the demon to a very deep, dark, nasty corner in Hell. Dean, Lilith is so far under right now, I doubt she knows up from down."

Dean visibly shuddered at that. He was obviously remembering Hell. He thought where _he_ was in the pit was bad.

"And I know what you're gonna say!" Sam continued, "I shouldn't trust them, they're demons. But I made sure they told me the truth, that they didn't give me any half truths."

"You used that, demon control thing of yours?" Dean questioned.

Sam nodded happily.

"Where'd you even find this ritual anyway?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Adramelech had suggested it. When I was…uh…not myself." Sam replied sheepishly.

"Then why does it sound so familiar?" Dean prodded.

"Remember that case we were on about a year ago…the Crocata?"

"Oh yea, yea. The one who went after us sounding like dad." Dean remembered.

"Remember the ancient exorcism it gave you? It's the same one."

"_Oh_." Dean said as he nodded.

Sam started to chuckle. "I think we can safely say now that it doesn't kill demons."

Dean chuckled. "Alright, alright. Can we get outta here now? My leg hurts like a bitch."

Sam nodded at Bobby to signal him to help him lift his brother. Bobby nodded in understanding, and they lifted Dean gently and carried him out of the room. All of them were smiling.

Lilith was really gone. Certainly not dead, but she couldn't bother anyone anymore. She was now suffering for her sins.

* * *

_ I really tried with this one guys haha. Does it show? You be the judge. Lemmie know what you think._

_Unfortunately I have only 1 maybe 2 more chapters to milk outta this story. Then I'm gonna get a start on a different one. That one has nothing to do with this. It's a stand alone, and I like where my brainstorming is going personally. haha. _

_Thank you everyone for the support! 'Her Blood' Is almost done!!_


	31. Her Blood

_Chapter 31_

* * *

The next day Sam and Dean were in another motel room. They had to book another room with two queen sized beds because Dean had only bought out a room with a single bed when he came to New Jersey. The manager rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He had no right to question his sketchy customers or their…fetishes.

Sam sat on his bed, and Dean was sprawled across his. He had gone to the hospital the previous night because of the bullet wound. Sam and Bobby were scared that because the bullet had pierced such a fragile area that it may have damaged the bone. However, luck seemed to be on their side because it barely even grazed the bone. The doctors removed the bullet, and patched up Dean's leg. He had to wear a knee brace and keep off that leg for a few weeks.

Needless to say, Dean wasn't thrilled.

Dean laid on his bed, and began flipping through channels on the television that only got about twenty channels. And there wasn't even anything good on pay-per-view.

Suddenly, the television began to flicker and then became nothing but static. Dean clicked the button on the remote so that that the TV would shut off, but it only flickered back on.

Sam stood, and then grabbed for his shotgun that lay by the side of the bed and cocked it. He held it in front of himself defensively.

Then, Castiel came into view before their eyes. Sam sighed with relief, and put his gun back on the ground as he sat back down on his bed to face the angel.

"Cas." Dean said with relief clearly flooding his voice.

"Excellent job with Lilith." Castiel congratulated, he didn't have any emotion on his face or in his voice, and he never made eye contact with Sam.

"Thank Sammy here, it was all his idea." Dean credited. Still, Castiel made no effort to look at Sam.

"Yes, so I hear. Good job, Sam." Castiel said, still keeping his eyes on Dean.

"So, um…Lilith's in the pit, which means the angels work is done right?" Dean questioned curiously.

Castiel shook his head. "If only it were that simple."

"Why isn't it that simple?" asked Dean.

"There must be guardians. The ones who make sure that Lilith does not break free from her cage. I, and a dozen others in my garrison have been appointed with this task."

"So you're gonna continue to just hang around?" Dean prodded curiously.

Castiel gave a simple half smile. "Not quite. We have been assigned to protect countless Devils Gates all over the globe. I have been moved to Indonesia."

"Oh." Dean nodded in understanding. "Sounds exciting."

"However," Castiel continued in a low voice, "the threat of Lucifer rising is still at large."

"How?" Sam stepped in and questioned suddenly.

"Lilith is in Hell, she's locked away. How can he still rise if Lilith isn't around to raise him?"

Still, Castiel didn't look at Sam. "There are _other_ ways Sam."

"What other ways?" Sam prodded angrily.

Finally, Castiel looked Sam dead in the eye and replied simply. "You."

"_Sam_?" Dean questioned nervously. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means," Castiel continued as he turned to face Dean again, "that you need to keep Sam on a short leash. Killing him could break the Seal as well."

"But I'm still human!" Sam exclaimed. "Partially anyway, but I can still die. You're losing me here, Cas."

Castiel sighed, "If your blood is shed, if you die violently, that will break the Seal. Protect yourself," Castiel looked squarely at Dean, "protect your brother."

Dean smiled, "Like always."

Castiel nodded, and then was gone as if he'd never been there. Leaving the boys to contemplate what had just been said to them.

**xXx**

Later that night, Sam was in the alleyway next to the motel by himself. He had made sure Dean was fast asleep before leaving. Sam then closed his eyes and concentrated on something he had never done before, but somehow knew he could do it.

He held his arm outwards in front of him, and his face began to turn beat red. He called out in his mind.

_"Come on, I know you're there!"_

Suddenly, the ground before him started to scorch and turn red, and then grey with burning ashes. It was a perfect circle in the pavement before him. Then, a medium cloud of black smoke rose from the scorch marks, the nose searing scent of sulfur rising with it.

Sam heard its agonized screams.

As the black mass hovered in front of him, he lowered his hand, and his eyes turned black.

_"Find a body, leave it unharmed, and then come back to me!"_ Sam ordered it in his mind.

The black cloud quickly raced to the mouth of the alleyway, and then upwards. He stood there in the alleyway alone with his arms now across his chest, waiting for the demon impatiently. He needed to talk with it while he still had the nerve. Dean would be pissed at him if he ever found out.

"So," came a velvety female voice from behind him. "Sam, you decided you need me after all?"

He didn't need to turn around to know it was the demon that he had just raised from Hell. He turned and faced the demon, and smiled. She was in her early twenties, petite figure, with long brown hair, and soft green eyes. She wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Her soft green eyes suddenly flickered black, and then back to green. Sam's remained black.

"Hey Ruby." He greeted, he seemed genuinely happy to see her.

She nodded once, and then walked up to him slowly. "So word on the street is, you got Lilith. Congrats."

Sam nodded once, "She isn't dead, but she's rotting in a corner of Hell so deep I'm positive that bitch will never see the sun again."

Ruby nodded in understanding. "Also…I hear that the new head honcho…is you."

Sam nodded once in confirmation. "You heard correctly."

Ruby shrugged, but she couldn't help the smile from crossing her face. "That's m'boy."

Sam rolled his eyes, and then sighed. Ruby looked him dead in the eye and asked, "So where do we go from here?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't really know. I mean now that Lilith's gone, what the hell am I gonna do with a big ass army of demons? And I can't exactly send them _all_ to Hell."

Ruby nodded. "Just make sure they stay off the humans' backs, but at the same time make them remember why you're the boss."

Sam nodded, he could do that. And he knew that Dean and Bobby would be there to help him every step of the way.

"Why exactly did you bring me back up here Sam?" Ruby questioned hesitantly.

Sam shrugged. "Manipulative or not, you still helped me. Taught me how to go on without my big brother there to back me up, taught me how to gank Lilith. I dunno, I guess I'm just grateful."

Ruby nodded, and Sam looked at her with a little spark of admiration in his eyes. Not in a romantic way, but like he said in a grateful way. She had given him what he needed to take on the demons. The blood that was once like a drug to him still pumped through his veins. He felt it every second of every day.

Her blood. His blood. Demon blood.

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

_This is it guys. I really hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Critique this story however you want, but this is my first try and the response it got is explosive. So thank you guys so much. _

_I'm thinking about another story soon, if you guys like werewolves/vampires (i dunno which one i wanna use yet. haha.) keep reading my stories. _

_Thank you all again! Seriously!_


End file.
